Fácil
by GleeAddiction
Summary: A volta às aulas no ano de formatura do Glee Club não será como o esperado... Tá na hora de Finchel deixar os pratos limpos. Com eventual Fuinn e St. Berry, Quick, Brittana, Rachel/Broadway.
1. Conversa

_**Capítulo 1**_

Verão em Ohio. Assim foram as férias do Glee Club. A família de nenhum deles resolveu viajar. Era o ano de formatura, e isso implicava em despesas extras. Decidiram que a melhor época para economizar era durante a estação ensolarada, deixando de fazer as tradicionais viagens.

Sem viagens? Sim. Sem diversão? Nem pensar.

As lições e trabalhos escolares deram uma trégua, mas os treze amigos continuaram se vendo praticamente todos os dias. Rachel, Kurt e Mercedes ora estavam no shopping, ora no cinema. Quinn, Santana e Brittany se matricularam na mesma academia. Finn, Sam, Puck e Mike participaram do campeonato de hóquei da cidade. Lauren, Tina e Artie conseguiram ver as dez temporadas de _Friends _durante o verão. Sem contar as reuniões na casa da Rachel, que aconteciam toda sexta. Nada como as férias para recuperar as energias e se preparar para o ano que vem.

No último final de semana livre, Quinn pediu para a mãe que passava o dia inteiro no trabalho liberar a casa para os amigos – totalmente confiáveis e de boa família – do Glee Club. _"Nós temos uma casa grande e aconchegante só para nós duas, mãe. E é só um final de semana, vamos aproveitar para descansar..."_. Bem, descanso é o que eles não tiveram. A piscina e os quartos gigantes não deixaram ninguém dormir ou ficar parado. Santana e Brittany eram as melhores amigas que passavam a maior parte do tempo juntas. Artie ainda sentia algo pela Brittany, mas resolveu aproveitar o verão solteiro, parar de correr atrás do amor e deixar que o amor viesse atrás dele. Tina e Mike formavam o casal mais quente de todos. Enquanto os outros estavam na piscina se divertindo, os dois sempre estavam se divertindo em outro lugar. Puck e Lauren não estavam mais juntos, mas aquele 'climão' característico de fim de namoro não era percebível perto deles. Kurt e Blaine se divertiam pouco na piscina, preferiam ficar relendo as _Vogues_ e _MarieClaires_ do último mês, debaixo da sombra do guarda-sol. Sam e Mercedes estavam claramente apaixonados, e desde a formatura, todos já haviam notado entre eles uma certa química; eles só assumiram que estavam namorando quando Artie flagrou os dois se beijando atrás das duchas. E Finn... Só tinha olhos a Rachel. E Rachel só tinha olhos ao Finn. Ela resolveu esquecer os problemas do ano passado, e aproveitar o presente que era perfeito para os dois. O perfeito tinha um 'mas': Quinn demonstrava facilmente sua insatisfação ao ver Finn com outra. Isso fez com que Rachel se sentisse mal por ficar sempre perto do grandão; depois disso, pouco se via o casal se beijando ou tendo um momento mais quente que o normal.

A sra. 'ex-'Fabray naquele final de semana tinha o turno da noite na lanchonete que trabalhava, mas confiava na filha e nos meninos, e resolveu deixá-los passar aquela noite sozinhos. Deixou os vizinhos e o guarda da rua em alerta, para que se vissem algo suspeito, a avisassem imediatamente.

Os _gleeclubers_ eram boas crianças, no momento certo. Aquele era o momento errado. Decidiram que aquele era o dia perfeito para uma festa como aquela do ano passado, na casa da Rachel. E dessa vez, seria melhor. Não seria necessário um motorista da rodada, e todos poderiam aproveitar ao máximo a noite. Quinn que era a dona da casa não fez objeções. Todos se organizaram para que nada faltasse. Puck e Finn que pareciam ser mais velhos foram ao supermercado da esquina e compraram caixas e caixas de vodka; na volta, passaram na farmácia. Finn desconfiava que aquela noite poderia rolar algo mais, e achou melhor se precaver. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não pressionaria Rachel, e que deixaria acontecer naturalmente, mas... nunca se sabe. Quinn resolveu guardar as coisas de maior valor em um lugar seguro, porque nunca se sabe o que um bêbado é capaz de fazer. Se a mãe visse alguma coisa quebrada... Conseqüências não muito agradáveis a aguardavam.

"Eu te ajudo, Quinn", disse Rachel.

A ex-_cheerio_ odiava Rachel com todas as forças, mas era muita coisa pra guardar, e já estava quase na hora dos meninos chegarem com as bebidas. Não recusou. Pensando bem depois, ela até concluiu que aquela era a oportunidade que esperava desde que voltaram de Nova York, para ter 'a' conversa com a Srta. Berry.

Enquanto elas guardavam as frágeis porcelanas que ficavam na sala, Quinn trouxe à tona o assunto.

"E então, Rachel? Você e Finn... dessa vez está funcionando!"

Ela percebeu que as palavras vinham com uma dose de veneno. Mas não respondeu na mesma moeda:

"É, é o que parece..."

"Eu sinceramente pensei que dessa última vez, eu e ele daríamos certo. Eu sentia que algumas vezes ele ficava distante, mas na nossa primeira vez ele parecia tão seguro, convicto do que estava fazendo, sabe?"

"Espera." _Boom_. "Você e o Finn..."

"Ele não te contou?", a ironia era percebível. "Foi antes das Regionais. Imaginei que ele tivesse dito. Depois do que aconteceu com a Santana, pensei que não houvesse mais segredo entre vocês."

Rachel se segurou ao último fio de paciência que restava e respondeu calmamente que não sabia do acontecido. Mas aquilo ia ter troco... Durante todo o verão, Rachel se policiou para não magoá-la, e a víbora nem se importou com isso. _Ela que me aguarde essa noite_.

"Ei garotas, precisamos de ajuda com isso."

Finn havia acabado de chegar segurando as caixas de vodka. Puck vinha com outras bebidas. Aquilo era loucura. Mike e Sam logo chegaram para ajudá-los com o peso.

"Preciso de um banho." Disse Finn, ensopado pelo suor. Ver Finn daquele jeito provocou uma estranha sensação em Rachel.

"O banheiro do segundo andar está vazio." Quinn avisou.

Chegara a hora de Rachel destilar todo o veneno acumulado naquele mês.

"Vá subindo, Finny. Daqui a pouco eu levo a sua toalha." Dito isso, ela lascou um beijo molhado no grandão. Quinn estava espumando de raiva. A atitude de Rach foi inesperada: Finn já havia percebido que sempre que Quinn estava por perto, Rachel era um anjo... Atitude inesperada, porém, _quente_.

A festa prometia.


	2. Festa

_**Capítulo 2**_

Todos tinham chegado, e era noite. Algumas garrafas vazias podiam ser vistas na mesa da cozinha. Puck e Santana desde a tarde já estavam bebendo. Quinn ligou seu iPod nas caixas de som, e decidiu reproduzir a playlist de música eletrônica. Ela estava tranqüila quanto às coisas da sala: os sofás estavam cobertos por lençóis, a televisão bem apoiada na parede... Tudo muito bem protegido.

Rachel queria esquecer as regras e toda a educação que seus pais gays lhe deram. Não desgrudava de Finn, e a todo momento se via um copo de tequila na mão dela. Quando Quinn estava por perto, seu índice de promiscuidade crescia de forma impressionante: os beijos eram mais quentes, os goles eram mais demorados, os passos de dança mais sensuais... Finn também não estava com saco para pensar em conseqüências. Há tempos que não bebia sem limites. A garrafa de vodka na mão dele já tinha menos da metade. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele culparia o álcool.

Brittany já mostrava para quem quisesse ver a lingerie dourada que ela estava vestindo, e claro, a barriga chapada. Levou Santana na onda. A mesa de centro da sala se tornou palco das duas garotas. A batida forte dava ritmo à dança: pulos desengonçados, gargalhadas, abraços demorados...

Puck estava solteiro, mas mesmo que não estivesse, viu naquela mesa de centro as ninfas que ele iria abater naquela noite; criou o plano para conseguir realizar seu maior sonho de consumo: _threesome_. Quando ele estava a caminho da primeira investida, resolveu desistir; Santana, com um copo de _whisky_ quase vazio na mão, estava chorando histericamente, dizendo coisas ininteligíveis e inapropriadas. O jogador do famoso moicano resolveu procurar outro alvo.

Olhou à sua volta. Viu Quinn e Artie conversando perto do guarda-sol. Lauren estava se preparando para dar uma grande bomba na piscina. Mercedes e Sam estavam sentados no banco do jardim, no chamego. Mike e Tina "_balançavam" _na rede da varanda. Kurt e Blaine estavam no jardim, ajoelhados e olhando para o escuro. Faltava o Finn e... Rachel. Ele teve a brilhante idéia de roubar a namorada do Finn mais uma vez, para manter o costume. Eles eram amigos de longa data, jogavam no mesmo time, mas trair o melhor amigo com uma _judia_ era a criptonita de Puck. Não existia qualquer outra coisa que deixasse Puck mais excitado que isso. Além disso, ele se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com o Finn no vestiário, semanas atrás. O _quarterback_ havia dito que quando Rachel bebe, faz do tipo carente. Seria muito fácil dar uns amassos na princesinha judaica. Saiu à procura do casal.

Enquanto isso, Kurt estava no jardim praticamente expelindo pela boca todos os seus órgãos. Ele havia bebido apenas uma vez antes, durante a primeira visita de April Rhodes em Lima, e pensou que aquela vez já fosse o bastante para 'amaciar' o fígado e estar pronto para doses maiores. Estava completamente enganado. Blaine não saía do lado dele, mas não foi de muita ajuda. A bebida que pulsava nas veias do Warbler limitou sua capacidade de consolar o namorado; a única coisa que ele conseguia dizer era _"Bota pra fora... Bota pra fora..."_, e toda vez que Kurt ameaçava vomitar, Blaine ria descontroladamente.

Quinn, Artie e Lauren estavam no grupo dos _'esqueça o amor e curta a vida'_. Artie sempre achou Quinn uma das garotas mais apresentáveis do Glee Club; e quem já bebeu algum dia sabe que o álcool é capaz de fazer você cometer loucuras. Quando Artie deu por si, ele estava segurando a mão da Fabray, e cantando em alto e bom som uma daquelas baladas melosas típicas de serenata. Quinn estava tão carente – e alcoolizada – que se lançou em cima de Artie no mesmo instante. O beijo foi quente, e Quinn gritava aos quatro ventos: _"ELE BEIJA MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, FINN!"_. Artie perguntou se ela queria fazer algo mais. A loira tomada de raiva topou na hora.

Sam e Mercedes jorravam melosidade. O típico início de namoro. Eram os que menos bebiam. Aliás, já estavam bêbados; mesmo antes de começarem a beber, os dois já achavam graça em tudo. Efeito do amor.

Lauren estava acompanhada da melhor amiga dela naquele momento: a sra. Tequila. Provavelmente, havia tequila em cada célula do corpo dela.

Noah continuava sua saga à procura de Finn e Rach. Foi abrindo cada porta que encontrava, e nada. Só havia uma trancada, mas com certeza, o casal não estaria lá. Era a porta da despensa. Quinn provavelmente devia ter trancado a fechadura antes mesmo da festa começar. Desistiu da procura, e resolveu dar uns amassos em Lauren, que como ele, estava dando bobeira completamente encharcada de álcool.

Puck estava enganado. Naquela tarde, depois da conversa que teve com a Quinn, Rachel já havia planejado todos os detalhes. Foi até o painel das chaves, e na hora que estava sozinha, pegou a chave da despensa. O lugar não era o mais romântico, mas pelo menos não chamaria a atenção. Chamar a atenção era o que ela menos queria.

Rachel nunca confessou, mas sempre esteve segura sobre a sua primeira vez com Finn. Ele sempre foi um cavalheiro, e nunca a obrigou a fazer _algo mais_. Antes mesmo daquela conversa, ela já pensava que estava próximo o momento certo.

A segurança que ela sentia permaneceu até aquela tarde. Depois do que Quinn falou, ela se sentiu pressionada. _Finn já dormiu com Santana e a maldita e perfeita Barbie_. Comparações seriam inevitáveis. Além disso, ele já tinha experiência.

Mesmo sem prós, e muitos contras, ela decidiu que a primeira vez dos dois deveria ser épica. _Quente_. A melhor transa da vida de Finn.

Os dois mal chegaram e já atacaram as bebidas – as mais fortes possíveis. Acabaram caindo num dos aconchegantes sofás da sala, e partiram para o amasso. E dessa vez foi sem limite, sem perda de tempo pensando.

"Qual o seu tipo, Finny?", Rachel disse entre as mordidas no pescoço.

"Como assim?"

"Eu sou a bêbada carente... E você? É um bêbado de que tipo?"

Ele não estava totalmente a fim de conversar.

"Dizem que eu sou o bêbado verdadeiro. Costumo falar o que penso."

"Então fale."

"Fale o que?", _muita conversa, pouca pegação_.

"Verdades."

"Eu pensei que você fosse uma garotinha boba _nesse tipo de coisa_. Eu estava enganado."

O beijo que seguiu a frase foi diferente dos outros. Profundo, demorado. Rach queria provar que era quente como qualquer outra garota de dezesseis. Ela se levantou, arrumou o cabelo bagunçado, e puxou a mão do grandão.

"Vamos."

"Vamos aonde? A festa ainda não acabou, Rach." Ele riu.

"Só me siga."

Ela o levou até o improvisado ninho de amor daquela noite: a despensa. Abriu a porta, e logo depois que eles entraram, já trancou a fechadura. Se deixou levar pelo momento. Os dois se encostaram numa das prateleiras e começaram a se beijar como nunca antes. Ela tirou a blusa, e ele a camisa. As carícias deixaram de ser no pescoço e começaram a ser em outros lugares. Ele a sentou na mesa que ficava no canto do cômodo, e procurou a camisinha no bolso. As mãos desciam e arrepiavam cada centímetro do corpo dos dois.

Dizem que a dosagem de álcool no sangue diminui se as batidas cardíacas aumentam. Isso significa que a cada minuto que passava, mais lúcidos os dois ficavam. E a lucidez dizia que por mais que eles quisessem, aquele não era _o momento_.

"Finn."

"Rach."

Eles chegaram à mesma conclusão, e ao mesmo tempo. _Isso significa algo_.

"Não é _agora_... Não é hoje."

Ele respirou fundo.

"Foi a bebida, Rach. Ela faz a gente cometer loucura."

"A verdade é que nossa primeira vez não deve ser assim."

"C-concordo."

Era o certo a fazer. Ele guardou a camisinha no bolso novamente, e começou a procurar a sua camisa no meio das prateleiras. Ela não achava a blusa. Os fantasmas da Quinn e da Santana voltaram a assombrar a cabeça de Rachel. _Elas não desistiram em cima da hora..._

"Vamos voltar pra sala." Finn disse a ela, puxando sua mão depois de lascar um beijo.

Eles saíram discretamente da despensa. O discreto não foi suficiente. Quando eles se viraram, deram de cara com Tina e Mike.

"Perdemos nosso posto de casal mais quente, Mike", Tina disse enquanto gargalhava incontrolavelmente. "Eles estavam se pegando no lugar mais broxante da casa! Na despensa! Na despensa!"

Rachel ficou vermelha como uma maçã. Precisava achar alguma explicação.

"Não, Tina! A gente est..."

"Não perca tempo explicando, Rach. Amanhã ela nem vai lembrar-se disso." Finn murmurou no seu ouvido, e entregou outra garrafa na mão da namorada. Mike pegou Tina nos braços e saiu correndo até a varanda. A _playlist_ das eletrônicas havia acabado. As músicas agora eram lentas.

Eis a situação de cada um dos nossos queridos – e loucos – personagens: Puck e Lauren estavam num dos quartos, ocupados demais para notar o que acontecia ao redor deles. Artie continuava fitando o quadro de Jesus Cristo pendurado no quarto da Quinn. Brittany e Santana estavam sendo solidárias ao Kurt, e passaram a vomitar junto com ele. O casal asiático continuava no amasso na varanda. Mercedes e Sam, atrás das duchas.

A sala e a música eram exclusivamente de Finn e Rach. Beberam doses e mais doses, e depois, ficaram balançando de um lado para outro.

A primeira vez ficaria para outro dia.


	3. Ressaca

_**Capítulo 3**_

O Sol apareceu pela janela do quarto do segundo andar. Quinn olhou para o relógio: 09h34. _Meu Deus_. Ela ignorou a forte dor de cabeça, e saiu acordando todos os seres humanos presentes na casa.

"Minha mãe vai chegar! Minha mãe vai chegar! Temos que arrumar essa bagunça."

Pouco a pouco, os garotos foram se levantando: Rachel e Finn no chão da sala, Mike e Tina na rede da varanda, Artie na cama da Quinn, e o resto no quarto de hóspedes.

A casa estava de cabeça para baixo. Eles tinham menos de meia hora para organizar toda aquela bagunça. A primeira coisa a fazer era apagar todo vestígio de bebida alcoólica na casa. Os meninos saíram à procura de todas as garrafas e copos de bebida. As provas deveriam ser queimadas. Rachel e Tina começaram a dobrar os lençóis jogados por cima da mobília, e arrastar cada móvel em seu lugar. Quinn, Santana e Brittany foram até o segundo andar buscar as porcelanas da sala. Mercedes e Lauren preparavam a mesa de café, para que a mãe de Quinn pensasse que eles tinham acabado de acordar. Kurt e Blaine ficaram encarregados de lavar toda a sujeira feita no gramado na noite passada.

A cabeça de todos eles estava prestes a explodir. Tiveram que ignorar a ressaca e correr contra o tempo. Vinte minutos depois, todos haviam terminado. Quinn fiscalizou cada cômodo, e deu os últimos retoques. Tudo estava como antes.

A melhor maneira de curar ressaca é tomando um bom café da manhã, e colocar a glicose circular no sangue. Rachel era uma boa cozinheira. Por não ter uma mãe em casa, ela foi obrigada a ajudar os pais na cozinha. Em dez minutos, ela já estava coando o café.

"Que noite!" Sam disse, tentando arrumar o cabelo desgrenhado.

Lauren estava ajoelhada, olhando debaixo da mesa e dos sofás.

"Não sei onde foi parar meus óculos."

"Ficou comigo, Zizes." Puck tirou do bolso a armação surrada.

Mercedes preparava um pão com manteiga. Rachel colocou o café na mesa e se sentou, abaixando a cabeça.

"Eu nunca mais bebo."

"Sra. Dramática." Quinn provocou.

"Ok. Alguém me ajude a lembrar do que aconteceu na noite passada, porque eu não sei como meu sutiã foi parar no meio da piscina." Santana parecia ser a mais confusa de todas.

"Aqui vai o que aconteceu", Mercedes que havia bebido pouco viu o estado de todos ao final da festa, e fez o relatório. "Mike e Tina estavam brincando..." ela riu. "...lá na rede da varanda, enquanto o Puck e a Lauren foram para o quarto. Quinn e Artie se beijaram aqui na piscina. Ela ficou gritando um monte de bobagem, depois o Artie sugeriu fazer algo mais, e eles subiram pra um dos quartos. Eu e Sam..."

"Espera." Finn interrompeu. "Quinn e... ARTIE?"

Quinn bateu a cabeça na mesa.

"Continuando. Eu e Sam ficamos a noite inteira na piscina, e não fizemos nada de errado. Kurt, Brittany e Santana passaram metade da festa vomitando. Blaine ao invés de ajudá-los, achava graça da cara deles. O mais hilário foi ver o Finn e a Rachel desmaiados no meio da sala quando eu entrei aqui na casa."

Rachel ficou aliviada.

"Eu te disse que ela nem ia lembrar, Rach." Finn sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

"Vocês perderam o melhor da festa, pessoal." Tina disse entre risos.

_Ah, não_, pensou Rachel.

"Eu e Mike estávamos procurando um lugar para... conversar e," Finn se engasgou com o café. "Demos de cara com o Finn e a Rachel saindo da despensa de mãos dadas, com cara de que fizeram coisa errada..."

"Uau! Lá se foi a última virgem no Glee Club.", gritou Brittany.

"Oh... Parabéns, Finn Hudson." Santana resolveu atacar. "Sinceramente, antes eu te achava um bunda-mole. A partir de agora eu te admiro. Imagino o quanto foi difícil para você transar com uma garota tão sem sal e broxante como a Rachel. Ainda mais numa despensa."

Quinn cuspiu todo o café que estava na sua boca.

"Ok. Primeiro, nós não fizemos nada naquela despensa. Segundo, se sou sem sal, o problema é meu. Terceiro, mesmo que tivesse acontecido ontem, o Glee Club ainda teria outros virgens." Rachel se defendeu. E era bom pensar que ela não era a única virgem no recinto.

"Não, querida. Você é a única."

"Não sou não! Tem a Mercedes, e..."

"Não." Mercedes retrucou. "Lembra do meu pequeno relacionamento com o Puck no segundo ano? Pois então..."

"Mas a Lauren..."

"Também não, Berry." Lauren falou enquanto enfiava mais um pedaço de pão com manteiga na boca. "vinte e sete de junho de dois mil e nove, com o Jacob Ben Israel."

Brittany saiu correndo até o banheiro, segurando o vômito.

"Ok. Ainda temos eu, Kurt e Blaine."

"Acredito que seja só você, Rach," disse Kurt.

"Sem detalhes, por favor." Blaine pediu ao Hummel.

O assunto teve que ser interrompido, já que a sra. Fabray havia acabado de chegar.

Ela não desconfiou de nada, e nem desconfiaria. As garrafas da noite passada já estavam no caminhão de lixo a uma hora dessas. Os móveis e os objetos estavam em seus devidos lugares.

"Mas que cara é essa, Quinny?" ela perguntou, percebendo as gigantes olheiras e o cabelo completamente bagunçado.

"Varamos a noite, mãe. Puck passou a madrugada toda contando piadas, e não deixou ninguém dormir."

Todos concordaram. Depois disso, Mercedes se levantou e começou a tirar a mesa do café, para evitar que a mãe da Quinn ficasse perguntando detalhes sobre a noite passada.

Finn enquanto levava a caneca até a pia disse que precisava ir embora.

"No dia seguinte voltam as aulas, eu preciso arrumar as lições e o material, e dormir um pouco."

O resto do Glee Club aproveitou a deixa, e disse que precisava ir também. Finn ofereceu carona para Rachel e Brittany, que moravam perto da sua casa. O resto ligou para os pais.

No dia seguinte, voltava a rotina.


	4. Verdades

_**Capítulo 4**_

"Boa tarde, gleeclubers!"

O falatório na sala do piano continuava alto. A tabela com as notas dos estudantes tinha sido divulgada naquela manhã. Brittany estava preocupada, porque havia ficado de recuperação em catorze das quinze matérias. Finn comemorava, porque graças à nota de espanhol, ele não ficaria nas aulas de reforço a tarde. Rachel tinha três notas vermelhas: educação física, matemática e física. As malditas exatas eram o seu terror particular.

O descanso havia acabado, mas todos eles estavam felizes pelas aulas terem voltado. O ano de formatura era o mais aguardado por todos.

"Eu sei que o verão foi muito bom, e que todos vocês queriam que ele não acabasse, mas agora temos um novo foco: Nacionais!"

O Sr. Schuester sempre vinha com o mesmo discurso de focar na competição. Mas dessa vez, todos eles levaram a sério. Finn ainda se sentia culpado pela derrota no ano passado, e Rachel também. Eles sabiam que foi o 'beijo do século' que tirou a classificação das mãos do _New Directions_. Finn não pensou nas conseqüências quando resolveu beijá-la. Mas em segredo, ele não tinha se arrependido do que fez, e o verão ajudou para que o resto do grupo os perdoasse.

"A verdade é que... Eu também aproveitei muito bem minhas férias, e acabei não preparando nenhuma tarefa para nossa primeira semana de aula."

O Sr. Schue foi até o litoral junto com a substituta Holly Holliday, aproveitar o sol do verão e as praias da Califórnia. Entre eles, era só amizade. O professor de espanhol sabia que sentia algo verdadeiro por Emma, mas por uma série de fatores, resolveu passar o verão solteiro.

"Vou mantê-los avisados. Mas, enquanto não há tarefa nenhuma, quero que me contem como foi o verão."

"_Friends_!" gritou em coro Lauren, Artie e Tina. Os três criaram uma estranha obsessão pela série durante os meses de sol. Ficavam quatro, cinco, e às vezes seis horas corridas vendo os episódios na casa do Artie.

"Hóquei!" Mike e Sam foram um dos vencedores do campeonato da cidade.

"Vamos lá, Rachel... Não vai dizer virgindade?"

Santana não perdeu a oportunidade de zombar da Rachel. Todos riram da cara que ela fez.

"Falar o que?" Rachel tentou responder como se não ligasse para as provocações. "Ela continua intacta, se vocês querem saber."

"Já estava na hora, senhor _quarterback_." Artie falou depois de dar um tabefe nas costas do Finn.

"Wow, wow, pessoal. Vamos com calma." Schuester colocou ordem na sala do piano. "A primeira vez é uma coisa particular. É decisão de cada um tornar isso público ou não."

Tina, que havia espalhado a notícia, abaixou a cabeça. Ela também passou por isso, e não gostou quando as meninas zombaram dela.

"Vocês já se colocaram no lugar dos outros? Pensaram bem antes de criticar alguém?" _Não._ Era o que todos pensavam. "Essa é a maior lição que vocês devem aprender: se colocar no lugar de certa pessoa, antes de falar qualquer coisa sobre ela."

Schuester havia descoberto a tarefa da semana.

"Todos aqui tem uma canção favorita, certo? Alguma canção que marcou a sua vida... ou que traduza tudo o que você sente agora, ou sentiu num momento passado. Eu quero que cada um pense numa canção. Amanhã, vocês escreverão o nome dela num papel. E não serão vocês que vão cantá-las. Os intérpretes de cada música vão ser escolhidos por sorteio. Quem sabe assim vocês não consigam se colocar no lugar de outra pessoa."

Todos ficaram ansiosos. Alguns já tinham uma canção em mente. Outros haviam tantas, que era difícil escolher uma.

O sinal bateu, e as aulas daquela tarde haviam sido canceladas. Isso significava que eles estavam dispensados. Finn e Kurt se despediram de todos e foram embora apressados para casa. Todas as segundas Carole preparava o delicioso bolo de carne, a comida preferida dos dois. Já havia se tornado tradição.

Rachel ia ficar na biblioteca pesquisando a sua música. Tantas haviam marcado sua vida: _Don't Rain On My Parade_, _Poker Face_, _My Man_, _Faithfully_, _Pretending_…

A velha que cuidava da informática da escola deixou Rachel usar o computador para pesquisa. Ela estava tão concentrada pesquisando as músicas no _Google_, que nem percebeu que Quinn estava parada atrás dela, com seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão.

"Rachel, eu quero falar com você. E dessa vez é sério."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A garota não agüentava mais. Passara a noite inteira chorando. Os olhos estavam inchados e a bochecha continuava marcada pelo rastro das lágrimas que escorreram por elas. Aquilo que Quinn havia falado foi tão cruel... mas ela não podia discordar. Tudo aquilo era verdade.

Rachel teria que crescer. Uma hora ou outra ela teria. Nos dois últimos anos, ela sempre correu atrás do Finn. _Chegou a hora de mudar_, ela pensou.

Penteou o cabelo rapidamente, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, e correu para o carro. Ela já estava atrasada para a primeira aula do dia, que era de espanhol. O Sr. Schuester iria perdoá-la pelos minutos perdidos.

O dia passou devagar, distraído. Espanhol, química, sociologia, e enfim, laboratório. Nas aulas de terça, a única que ela e Finn ficavam na mesma turma era no laboratório.

O professor deixou a aula livre para os alunos terminarem os exercícios sobre as briófitas. Rachel já tinha acabado há duas semanas, e isso era péssimo: nada ocupando o cérebro traz _certos pensamentos_ à tona. Pensamentos que ela queria deixar bem guardados. Finn tinha se sentado perto do professor; era um dos poucos que faltavam terminar.

Rachel ficou fitando as costas dele durante a hora inteira. Passou a aula se lembrando daqueles meses de verão que ela passou ao lado dele. As tardes tranqüilas, as risadas que eles deram juntos, as sessões de cinema, o fiasco na casa da Quinn, o jantar no _Breadstix_... Tudo aquilo ficaria para trás uma hora ou outra. E quanto mais cedo isso acontecesse, melhor. Mais tempo para o coração se recuperar.

O sinal bateu. A 'boiada' saiu correndo para o refeitório. Era hora do almoço. Finn esperava Rachel do lado da porta.

"Que porre de exercício! _Brófitas_ só existem para abaixar a minha nota de biologia." Ele disse, depois de dar um beijo de bom dia.

"Você quis dizer _briófitas_..." ela o corrigiu, fitando os seus passos no chão.

Finn estranhou. Toda vez que ele sem querer fazia alguma palhaçada, Rachel ria. Daquela vez, ela permaneceu séria. Os olhos também carregavam outra expressão, completamente diferente da que ele viu durante o verão.

"O que aconteceu, Rach?" ele parou de andar, e levantou o rosto dela. "Você está estranha hoje."

"Finn, nós precisamos conversar."

Ela o puxou para o canto do corredor, onde o barulho era menor.

"Pode falar."

"Eu não quero mais ficar com você."

Finn tentou tranqüilizá-la.

"Rachel, não se preocupe. O pessoal está caçoando da gente agora, mas daqui um tempo eles esquecem o que aconteceu, e..."

"Não, não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu _não posso_ mais, Finn. E-eu... Eu pensei muito na noite passada, lembrei de algumas coisas que martelavam há muito tempo na minha cabeça. E eu decidi."

"Mas por que agora Rachel? Tudo está tão bem entre a gente. Acho que nunca estivemos tão bem assim um com o outro."

Finn não conseguia entender. _Deve ser a TPM_, ele pensava. Quinn mostrou todos os pontos negativos da relação dos dois no dia anterior, esse era o motivo da conversa.

Os olhos dela se avermelharam, e ela desviou o olhar para as mãos dele.

"Finn, veja os fatos... Se não existisse Glee Club, você estaria com a Quinn, eu continuaria sozinha, a mentira sobre a gravidez até hoje estaria escondida, e vocês dois continuariam felizes, como estavam antes de eu te conhecer."

Ela torcia para que ele encontrasse um argumento contra o dela, mas não. Ele permaneceu quieto, sem palavras.

"E mesmo depois de você descobrir a verdade, acabou voltando com ela. Mesmo sabendo que ela teve um filho com o seu melhor amigo, e mentiu dizendo que era seu."

"Rachel, v-você mesmo encontrou uma explicação para isso! Perdoam-se todos os erros do primeiro amor. Lembra? Você me disse isso!"

"Finn, não se sente fogos de artifício por um simples primeiro amor."

"M-mas, Rachel, eu amo você, de verdade."

Ela levantou os olhos vermelhos e o encarou.

"Finn, lembra o que você disse pra mim quando eu beijei o Puck no ano passado? Você disse que eu tinha quebrado seu coração. Pois bem: eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu remendei meu coração por sua culpa! Você pensa que foi fácil ver você andando de mãos dadas com a Quinn todos os dias? Você pensa que foi fácil saber que você acha Santana mais quente, mais bonita que eu? Não há nada pior para uma garota do que isso."

Ela nunca viu Finn daquele jeito. O garoto estava com os olhos marejados, totalmente sem saber o que dizer.

"É difícil saber que eu sou a segunda opção. Percebe que você só me procura quando não dá certo com a Quinn? É sempre assim. Sempre, sempre, sempre."

Ele estava chorando agora.

"Não, Rachel... Eu amo você, você é a minha primeira escolha, você é..."

Ela colocou os seus dedos na boca dele.

"Eu acredito que você ama, acredito de verdade. Mas é difícil saber que eu divido esse seu amor com outra. Eu sei que você odeia que eu fale dele, mas veja: Jesse também já me magoou muito, muito mesmo. Mas todo o amor dele é meu, _exclusivo_, e isso é o que uma garota mais quer. Isso deve ser o suficiente pra mim."

Ela secou os olhos, e segurou forte a mão dele.

"Eu realmente te amo, Finn. Eu te amo, e nunca vou amar mais ninguém desse jeito como eu amo você, pode ter certeza. Mas nós somos muito diferentes. Eu penso em Nova York, _Tonys_, musicais, sucesso, Broadway... E você se contenta com Lima. Nós não combinamos, Finn. Quinn é perfeita pra você. Ela é bonita, inteligente, pretende ser contadora aqui na cidade. E você vai herdar a oficina do Burt, vai sustentar os dois ou três filhos que terão um dia... Vocês vão dar certo juntos."

Essa foi a parte que mais doeu na garota sonhadora.

"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Não precisa dizer nada." Ela secou os olhos dele também, e sorriu. "Você sabe que tudo isso é verdade. Mas eu quero te pedir uma coisa. Só uma. O nosso namoro acaba aqui, mas eu espero que a nossa amizade não. Você foi o meu primeiro amigo aqui nessa escola, o primeiro cara que pelo menos me disse algo bom. E eu quero que seja assim sempre."

Ele a puxou num abraço forte. E o silêncio do abraço falou mais do que qualquer outro discurso que pudesse ser feito.

"Eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Rachel disse, se soltando dos braços do garoto. Logo em seguida saiu correndo, para evitar qualquer constrangimento na frente dele. Ela precisava chorar; precisava liberar todas as lágrimas que ela repreendeu naqueles minutos de conversa.

Finn ficou parado naquele canto do corredor. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Ele se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Naquele instante, percebeu todo o mal que ele fez a Rachel, todas as coisas ruins que ele fez à garota que poucas vezes lhe magoou, que sempre quis seu bem, sua felicidade. Ele precisava consertar aquilo, mas Rachel não voltaria. Dessa vez, ela estava decidida.

Ele se deu conta que o intervalo havia acabado depois que viu o corredor cheio novamente. Foi até a sala do coral olhando para os seus pés, dando passos lentos, um após o outro, sem a mínima motivação. Sentou sem cumprimentar ninguém, nem mesmo o Sr. Schue.

Rachel havia lavado o rosto, e ensaiou no espelho o seu melhor sorriso. Ela deveria estar feliz. Agora os seus problemas estavam resolvidos: Quinn não a infernizaria mais, e a _pedra_ que estava em seu caminho para a Broadway já havia sido jogada. Mas ela não conseguia se sentir bem por isso.

Entrou na sala como todos os outros dias, com a diferença de que naquele, seus olhos pareciam duas jabuticabas de tão inchados que estavam. Era visível que ela havia chorado há pouco tempo. Sr. Schue fez de conta que não percebeu, e iniciou a aula como sempre faz.

"Bom, pessoal, não vamos perder tempo. Cada um pegue uma caneta, e escreva num papel o nome da canção que escolheram. E lembrem-se, não coloquem seus nomes nele. Essa é a jogada de amanhã: os intérpretes das suas músicas é que terão que descobrir quem foi que as escolheu."

Brittany escreveu a sua com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Santana já sabia da sua escolha há muito tempo. Rachel escolheu a sua na noite passada. Finn, há quinze minutos.

Todos colocaram seus papéis na cartola. O Sr. Schue pediu para que Puck chacoalhasse bem o chapéu, e disse a todos para não roubarem. A idéia do jogo era tentar descobrir quem escolheu a música sem nenhuma outra pista.

Cada um foi tirando a sua canção. Quinn deixou escapar um leve sorriso quando viu o papel que tirou. Puck virou os olhos. Kurt soltou seu conhecido grito de empolgação. Finn não fazia a mínima idéia de que canção era aquela.

O dia seguinte seria muito, muito interessante.


	5. Surpresas

Você percebe que se tornou um _gleek_ quando você começa a imaginar todas as músicas que ouve, na voz do Glee Cast. E isso aconteceu comigo. Por isso, resolvi fazer alguns capítulos contendo algumas das músicas que eu mais gostaria de ver na série. Os capítulos 5 e 6 vão ter muitas canções envolvidas. Seria como um sonho realizado ouvir _Rumour Has It_, _Me & Mr. Jones_ e _The Scientist_ na série... Aqui vai meu conselho: se vocês não conhecem alguma das músicas listadas abaixo, é bom baixar, senão, a fic não tem graça :/

_Teenage Dream – Glee Cast_ (cantada pelo Artie na fic)

_You Should Be Dancing – Bee Gees_ (cantada pela Brittany na fic)

_Rumour Has It – Adele_ (cantada pelo Finn na fic)

_My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion_ (cantada pelo Kurt na fic)

_Me & Mr. Jones – Amy Winehouse_ (cantada pela Mercedes na fic)

_The Scientist – Coldplay_ (cantada pela Rachel na fic)

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Rachel tinha a absoluta certeza de que a música que ela havia retirado da cartola era a escolha do Puck. Os dois estavam muito próximos nesses últimos tempos: depois que Puck voltou a freqüentar as reuniões na sinagoga, os dois passaram a confiar um no outro como verdadeiros amigos. Durante uma das conversas, Puck confessou que ainda tinha sentimentos fortes pela Quinn. E ele estava confuso: no ano passado, a garota não demonstrou nenhum interesse em voltar com ele. A música se encaixava perfeitamente naquela situação. Além disso, o garrancho da letra só podia ser do desleixado do Puck.

Finn, Mercedes e Kurt também já sabiam os 'donos' de suas músicas. A tarefa era fácil demais.

O Sr. Schue resolveu fazer as apresentações no auditório da escola. O espaço era maior para a banda de jazz, e para o piano de Brad. Aquela tarde prometia ser longa. Os treze fariam suas _performances_ e conversariam sobre sentimentos, algo que o Sr. Schue achava ótimo. Quando ele viu que todos haviam chegado, resolveu explicar a pequena tarefa da semana.

"Vai funcionar assim: primeiro cada um diz qual foi sua música sorteada, e chuta quem a escolheu. Depois disso, canta, e ao final, a gente descobre o verdadeiro 'dono' de cada canção. Lembrando que o dono vai ter que explicar o porquê da escolha. Vamos expor nossos sentimentos, pessoal. Estamos entre amigos! Não precisamos ter vergonha... Vamos lá: quem quer ser o primeiro?"

Ele procurava por alguma mão levantada na platéia, mas ninguém se prontificou. Nem Rachel.

"Eu começo, Sr. Schuester." Artie disse já no palco. Por estar na cadeira de rodas, Puck o levou direto para o tablado.

"Minha música é _Teenage Dream_, da Katy Perry. Acredito que essa música foi escolhida pelo Kurt. Eu me lembro do dia em que todos nós estávamos na Quinn, quando essa música começou a tocar no rádio, o Kurt por algum motivo começou a chorar."

Artie resolveu fazer uma versão acústica e simples da música. Bastaram os primeiros acordes de Brad para que Kurt viajasse até o ano passado, no dia da sua primeira visita aos _Warblers_. Quando percebeu, estava chorando como uma garota ao ouvir o _'...você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente...'_. Aquele verso era inesquecível, até porque ele o ouviu no dia em que conheceu o homem da sua vida.

'_Você me acha bonito sem maquiagem, você me acha engraçado quando eu conto uma piada errada. Eu sei que você me entende, então eu me solto. Antes de você me conhecer eu estava bem, mas daí a coisa ficou pesada... e você me trouxe à vida. Agora, todo Fevereiro, você sempre será o meu namorado. Até o fim dessa noite, sem arrependimentos, só amor. Nós podemos dançar até morrer, você e eu seremos jovens para sempre! Você me faz sentir como em um sonho de adolescente, você me deixa tão excitado que não consigo dormir. Vamos fugir e nunca olhar para trás. Meu coração para quando você olha para mim. Apenas um toque, baby, e agora eu acredito que é real. Então, se arrisque e não olhe para trás. Nunca olhe para trás.' _

Artie foi aplaudido por todos. Kurt aplaudiu de pé.

"Você acertou, Artie. Fui eu quem escolheu essa música. Ela é muito importante pra mim." Ele disse enquanto limpava os olhos. "Essa foi a música que o Blaine cantou quando eu o conheci. E você fez um bom trabalho! Obrigado."

Puck ajudou Artie a descer do palco, enquanto Brittany subia. Era a sua vez.

"No meu papel estava escrito _You Should Be Dancing_, do Bee Gees. Mas, Sr. Schuester, eu não sabia que o senhor estava participando desse jogo também."

"Mas eu não estou! Por que estaria?"

"Bom, é que essa é uma música muito velha e chata para alguém da nossa idade achá-la legal. Por isso, eu pensei que a música fosse do senhor."

"Hey!" Mike protestou. "Eu cresci ouvindo essa música. Meus pais têm toda a discografia dos Bee Gees, e _You Should Be Dancing_ me marcou foi a minha escolha!"

"Oh... Desculpe, Mike."

Depois das desculpas, Brittany pegou o microfone e começou a cantar. Seu tom de voz não combinava com a música, mas ela conseguiu compensar esse problema nos seus passos de dança.

'_Minha garota dança à meia-noite, e vai até de madrugada. Minha garota me deixa animado, minha garota me mantém aquecido. O que você faz escondido? Você deveria estar dançando, yeah! Ela é gostosa e ela é perigosa, ela me faz sentir bem. Minha garota me faz poderosa, faz meu sangue ferver.'_

Outra apresentação nota dez. Brittany estava ofegante. Santana aplaudiu até suas palmas arderem.

"Essa é a minha garota!", a latina gritou, mandando um beijo para a loira no palco.

"Finn, por que você não se apresenta agora?" Sr. Schue sugeriu, percebendo que o grandão estava completamente distraído.

"Bem, minha canção é _Rumour Has It_, da Adele. Eu não conhecia a música. Adele não faz meu estilo. A batida é forte, e a letra é agressiva. Achei parecida com o estilo da Santana, por isso eu acho que a dona dessa canção é ela."

Finn havia pedido a ajuda de Puck e Sam para os _backing vocals_. Fez a versão masculina da canção. Depois que Rachel ouviu os primeiros versos da música, ela podia afirmar com todas as suas forças que aquela era a escolha da Quinn.

'_Ela, ela não é real. Ela não vai ser capaz de te amar como eu te amei. Ela é uma estranha. Você e eu temos história, ou você não se lembra? Claro, ela tem tudo. Mas, querido, isto é realmente o que você quer? Abençoe sua alma, você tem sua cabeça nas nuvens. Você se fez de tolo, e, garoto, ela está te deixando para baixo. Ela fez o seu coração derreter, mas agora, você está com frio até a alma. E dizem por aí que ela não quer mais o seu amor. Dizem por aí...'_

Adele é uma das poucas cantoras que reúnem todas as qualidades necessárias para ser um grande sucesso. Igualar-se a ela é difícil, mas Finn não decepcionou. O tom se encaixou perfeitamente a ele. Mais uma apresentação aplaudida de pé, menos por Rachel e Quinn.

"Espera." Santana disse depois de se sentar. "Essa escolha não é minha. É de outra pessoa."

Finn ficou confuso. Se não foi Santana, quem foi?

"Eu pensei que você fosse perceber, Finn." Quinn achou essa frase suficiente para explicar que aquela música fora escolha dela, e que era direcionada a ele. Rachel estava certa.

Alguns instantes de silêncio desconfortável se instalaram no auditório. Os olhares foram mais desconfortáveis ainda. Quinn encarava o garoto com ódio nos olhos. Finn não sabia como reagir àquele olhar.

"Sr. Schue, posso?"

Kurt resolveu ser o próximo para quebrar aquele silêncio.

"Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que a dona dessa canção é a Mercedes. _My Heart Will Go On_ foi a primeira música que a fez chorar, e se tornou muito importante para ela, já que é a trilha do seu filme preferido. Essa é pra você, Mercedes." Kurt disse, depois de lançar uma piscadela para a srta. Jones.

O som das flautas da banda preencheu o auditório. Kurt estava radiante; a música era o grande sucesso de um de seus maiores ídolos: Celine Dion.

'_Todas as noites nos meus sonhos eu vejo você, sinto você. É assim que eu sei que você segue em frente. Longe, toda a distância e espaços entre nós. Você veio me mostrar que continuará. Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja, eu creio que o coração segue em frente. Uma vez mais, você abre a porta, e você está aqui, no meu coração. E o meu coração continuará e continuará aqui. O amor pode nos tocar só uma vez e durar uma vida, e nunca nos abandonar até termos partido. Amor foi quando eu amei você, um momento verdadeiro a qual me seguro. Em minha vida nós sempre seguiremos em frente.'_

Rachel deixou escapar algumas lágrimas nos versos _'o amor pode nos tocar uma vez e durar uma vida'_. Ela tinha que se conformar: estando em Broadway, ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo longe de Lima, o coração dela só perderia o compasso quando ela estivesse ao lado _dele_. A voz do Hummel ajudou na emoção. Seu tom combinava perfeitamente com a canção. Rachel aplaudiu de pé. Mercedes estava arrepiada. Quando a música acabou, ela foi até o palco e abraçou o melhor amigo.

"Obrigado, Kurt. Isso foi lindo."

Mercedes se recompôs e disse que poderia ser a próxima.

"Eu vou cantar _Me & Mr. Jones_, da Amy Winehouse."

Tina pulou da cadeira.

"Essa vai pra você, Tina. Tenho certeza que foi você que a escolheu. Desculpa por ter te caçoado quando você disse que essa era uma boa música. Ela é realmente muito boa."

Rachel subiu ao palco, para ser o vocal de apoio.

'_Ninguém fica entre eu e meu homem! Sou só eu e o Sr. Jones. Mas que merda é essa? Você me fez perder o show do Slick Rick, você pensou que eu não te amasse quando eu te amava. Não consigo acreditar que você brincou comigo desse jeito... Não, você não deveria estar na lista dos convidados, sou mais uma das muitas que você beija. Você não pode continuar mentindo assim pra você... Não acredito que você se engana desse jeito! Ninguém fica entre eu e meu homem, porque sou só eu e o Sr. Jones.'_

A música se encaixou como uma luva na voz de Mercedes. O ritmo parecido com o jazz, o tom, a letra... tudo ficou perfeito. Tina foi a que mais aplaudiu.

"Meu amor, por que _essa_ música?", Mike perguntou confuso, enquanto as palmas iam perdendo força. A letra não se parecia nada com a namorada dele.

Artie e Mercedes já conheciam aquela história.

"Podem rir, mas meu primeiro show inesquecível foi o da Amy Winehouse. Meus tios sabiam que eu era uma super fã dela, e eles conseguiram um ingresso pro show. Eu surtei, porque consegui ficar muito perto do palco. E durante essa música, ela olhou pra mim, e esse foi um dos momentos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida. Ela era minha musa inspiradora."

Santana engoliu o veneno que encheu sua boca por conta dessa última frase. _Ter Amy Winehouse como musa inspiradora é algo perigoso e arriscado_, ela pensou.

"Rachel, agora é sua vez." Sr. Schue pediu.

Antes de começar, ela deu uma piscadela para o Puck e sibilou _'eu te ajudo!' _bem baixinho, só para ele ouvir. O judeu não entendeu nada.

Rachel deixou os seus problemas de lado, e decidiu ajudar o garoto a reconquistar Quinn. Por mais que a loira quisesse voltar com o Finn naquele momento, Rachel acreditava que a filha que eles tiveram há dois anos ainda mantinha Quinn e Puck conectados de alguma forma.

Tinha pensado em todo o discurso. O tempo todo, ela fitou Quinn.

"Minha canção é uma das mais lindas já escritas. Uma verdadeira poesia, que acabou se tornando num hino dos corações quebrados. É um grande pedido de desculpas. Conta a história de um rapaz que errou muito com o seu grande amor, e está arrependido por ter feito tudo o que fez. O dono da minha música é o Puck. Se chama _The Scientist_, do Coldplay."

Ela se sentou na cauda do piano, e fechou os olhos. Os primeiros acordes foram tocados pelo Brad. Rachel queria sentir a música e deixar que os seus sentimentos transbordassem através da sua voz, para fazer com que os amigos sentissem também. O piano fez a mente da garota viajar.

'_Vim te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito. Você não sabe como você é adorável. Eu tive que encontrar você, dizer que eu preciso de você, e te dizer que eu te deixei de lado. Conte-me seus segredos! Faça as suas questões! Oh... vamos voltar para o começo? Correndo em círculos, atrás de nossos rabos, cabeças em uma ciência distante. Ninguém disse que seria fácil. É mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, mas ninguém também nunca disse que seria tão difícil. Leve-me de volta ao começo.'_

O piano parou. A última nota flutuou no ar por mais alguns segundos. Depois disso, silêncio total. Rachel abriu os olhos, e sentiu a lágrima escorrendo pela curva da bochecha. Quando olhou para a platéia, a garota viu doze adolescentes e um adulto com os olhos marejados. Um par de olhos estava mais avermelhado do que qualquer outro: Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, essa não foi a minha escolha." Puck explicou, depois de fungar o nariz.

"Como não? Você ama Coldplay, a letra era um garrancho, e você me disse aquilo sobre a..."

"Foi eu, Rachel." Finn disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Destino é uma coisa curiosa. Definitivamente, o destino é uma coisa curiosa. Tudo fazia crer que a música era a escolha de Noah, destinada para a Quinn. Mas quem a escolheu foi Finn, e aquela música era pra ela. Ela ficou sem palavras.

"Já que todos explicaram o porquê da escolha, eu também vou explicar a minha." Ele secou os olhos e passou a falar. "Eu magoei a pessoa que eu menos queria magoar. Fiz coisas que eu me arrependo profundamente. Rachel, só quero deixar claro que eu sinto muito, e que o meu amor por você sempre foi verdadeiro. Sempre. Mas... você sabe o que faz, e eu vou respeitar sua decisão."

Ela chorou, e foi para o seu lugar. Todo o Glee Club não conseguiu entender a cena e a escolha da música. Eles estavam tão bem durante o verão! A única feliz com isso era Quinn.

Rachel enquanto ia para o seu lugar deu de cara com o Finn.

É difícil sustentar um olhar por um longo tempo. Mas Rachel e Finn eram diferentes: quando ele a segurou no meio do caminho, os olhos deles se conectaram. Foi como se entre eles aparecesse um cabo imaginário, que transmitia _tudo_ o que eles estavam sentindo em relação ao outro. O olhar dela deixava claro que ela estava confusa com as decisões a tomar. E o dele deixava claro que ele estava arrependido. Daquele jeito, eles ficaram por minutos. Depois disso, ele a puxou num abraço, e chorou no ombro de Rachel.

Os poucos minutos pareceram eternos.


	6. Indecisão

As músicas desse capítulo estão listadas abaixo. Se não conhece alguma delas, ouça! O capítulo perde a graça se vocês não as conhecem. Se um dia eu ouvir _You Oughta Know_ ou _Someone Like You_ na série, vai ser demais. As músicas são muito boas, vale a pena conhecer.

_I Never Told You_ – Colbie Caillat (cantada pela Mercedes na fic)

_Wouldn't It Be Nice_ – Beach Boys (cantada pelo Sam na fic)

_You Oughta Know_ – Alanis Morissette (cantada pela Quinn na fic)

_Faithfully_ – Journey (cantada pela Tina na fic)

_Someone Like You_ – Adele (cantada pela Santana na fic)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Capítulo 6 **_

"Ainda faltam quantas canções?" Sr. Schue estava confuso.

"Faltam sete." Artie explicou.

"Lauren, então essa é a sua vez."

A lutadora se levantou, mas não foi até o palco.

"Bom, eu tive o azar de ser premiada com uma canção de _amor..._" Lauren fez uma careta de nojo, depois continuou a falar. "...e que não combina com meu tom de voz. Para não estragar a música de ninguém, eu resolvi convidar a Mercedes para cantá-la, claro, se o Sr. Schue não se importa. Essa música tem a melosidade da Rachel, por isso acho que foi ela que a escolheu."

_I Never Told You_, um dos maiores sucessos da Colbie Caillat, começou a tocar. Mercedes arrebentou.

'_Sinto falta daqueles olhos azuis, de como você me beija à noite. Sinto falta de como nós dormimos como se não houvesse nascer do sol, como o gosto do seu sorriso. Sinto falta do jeito que respiramos. Mas eu nunca te disse o que eu deveria ter dito. Não, eu nunca te disse... Eu me segurei. E agora eu sinto saudade de tudo em você. Não acredito que eu ainda te quero depois de tudo que nós passamos. Sinto falta de tudo em você, sem você.'_

A lição da semana poderia ser alterada para: escolha uma música emotiva e faça todos chorarem. Mercedes levaria nota dez. A letra ajudava, mas a interpretação foi fora do sério.

"Mercedes, isso foi maravilhoso. Eu teria feito melhor, mas isso não vem ao caso." Rachel disse à amiga que continuava no palco. "Porém, Lauren, essa não foi a minha escolha. _I Never Told You_ é poesia para os meus ouvidos, mas está longe de ser uma das minhas preferidas. Você errou."

"Essa é a minha escolha." Puck se ajeitou na poltrona e pôs-se a explicar o porquê. "A verdade é que eu sou um grande bundão. Quando eu tive a garota que eu amava comigo, quando eu estava vivendo os melhores dias da minha vida, eu não soube aproveitar a oportunidade. Eu só quero dizer que... eu sinto falta daquele tempo. Aquele ditado é verdade; nós só valorizamos as pessoas depois que a perdemos."

Ele olhou rapidamente na direção de Quinn, que não conseguiu esconder o jogo. Ela estava chorando. A garota sentiu que a música falava dela.

"Sr. Schue, e-eu..." Mike levantou a mão, nervoso.

"Sim, Mike, você pode ser o próximo."

"Não, não é isso. Eu queria dizer que minha música já foi apresentada pelo Glee Club num momento anterior, então, acho desnecessário repetir o número agora."

Traduzindo: Mike continuava inseguro com sua voz, e preferia não cantar na frente dos outros. O professor foi calmo, e aceitou o pedido.

"Mas qual é a música?"

"_Don't Stop_, do Fleetwood Mac. Acredito que essa seja a escolha do Sam. A semana que nós fizemos esse número foi muito marcante para ele, porque foi a semana em que ele percebeu que tinha amigos que o ajudariam em qualquer situação."

"Acertou, Mike." Sam confirmou, depois de dar um tapa nas costas do amigo. "Minha vida estava um caos, tinha perdido quase tudo, mas vi que ainda tinha vocês."

Mercedes abraçou o namorado. A situação dele agora estava muito melhor. Os pais conseguiram um novo emprego, e passaram a pagar o aluguel de uma casa que ficava num bairro melhor. Além disso, Sam tinha superado Quinn, e descoberto Mercedes, que o amava, e que nunca o magoaria.

Puck estava entediado, e precisava espantar a sua tristeza. Aliás, ele é o cara mais _badass_ do Glee Club.

"Sr. Schue, posso?" disse enquanto pegava o violão, e subia ao palco. "Sem sombra de dúvidas, essa música foi escolhida pela topeira da Brittany."

O sujeito de moicano começou a cantar. Puck não conseguiu terminar. As risadas incontroláveis o interromperam.

'_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you!'_

Brittany tinha a testa enrugada pela dúvida.

"Do que vocês estão rindo? A tarefa não era encontrar uma música que me marcou muito? Pois então, _Parabéns pra você_! Meus pais a cantaram pra mim no melhor dia da minha vida, quando eu ganhei a minha _Barbie_ caipira."

"E quando foi isso, Britt? No seu aniversário de seis ou sete anos?"

"Foi no ano passado."

Os garotos não sabiam se sentiam pena da pobre Brittany, ou se davam risada das abobrinhas que ela falava. Ficaram com a segunda opção.

"Ok, ok. Minha vez de cantar." Sam foi se recompondo enquanto subia no palco. "Minha canção é _Wouldn't It Be Nice_, dos Beach Boys. Gosto muito dessa música, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de quem a escolheu. Pode ser o Artie..."

Enquanto Sam cantava, foi a vez da Mercedes chorar.

'_Não seria legal se nós fossemos mais velhos? Então nós não teríamos que esperar tanto... E não seria legal se vivêssemos juntos em algum tipo de mundo em que só nós pertencemos? Você sabe que vai ser muito melhor quando pudermos dizer "boa noite" e ficar juntos. Não seria legal se pudéssemos acordar na manhã de um dia novinho em folha, e depois de termos passado o dia juntos ficaríamos abraçados a noite inteira?'_

"Acho que descobrimos a dona da canção.", Sr. Schue percebeu que havia outra garota além de Mercedes com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Lauren estava escondendo as lágrimas.

"Quem é você, e o que você fez com Lauren Zizes?" Puck falou brincando. Nunca ninguém tinha visto Lauren chorar.

"Essa é a mais perfeita canção de amor que existe na face da Terra." Lauren explicou. "Qual é? Eu sou uma garota. Eu também tenho sentimentos..."

Todos a continuavam encarando, incrédulos. A Srta. Durona, chorando? Era inacreditável.

"Acho que está na hora de ouvir a próxima música, certo Sr. Schuester?", ela pediu, para que os outros parassem de olhá-la.

"Eu posso ser a próxima." Quinn se levantou. As sobrancelhas estavam arreadas. Ela estava nervosa, mas pronta para detonar.

"Minha canção é _You Oughta Know_, da Alanis Morissette. Não tenho dúvidas de que essa seja a música da Santana. É agressiva, e ao mesmo tempo uma poesia para o momento que _eu_ estou vivendo."

Quinn parecia estar possuída. Quando a batida da bateria começou fraca, a garota se tornou outra pessoa.

'_Quero que você saiba que eu estou feliz por vocês. Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois. Ela é uma versão mais velha de mim? Ela é pervertida como eu? Ela faria sexo oral no cinema? Ela fala eloqüentemente? E ela teria seu filho? Tenho certeza que ela seria uma mãe excelente... Porque o amor que você deu e que construímos não foi capaz de fazer com que você se abrisse totalmente. E toda vez que você fala o nome dela, ela sabe como você diria o meu nome. Até você morrer, até você morrer? Mas você ainda está vivo. E estou aqui para lembrá-lo da bagunça que você deixou quando foi embora. Não é justo me negar da cruz que eu carrego e que você me deu. Você precisa saber.'_

Lucy. Quinn. Fabray. Detonou. Nenhuma das suas outras performances se comparava com aquela. Foi enérgica, afinada, direta. Durante toda a música ela fitou Rachel e Finn. O grandão ficou com medo na hora em que o refrão chegou. Ela desceu do palco, e o olhou bem nos olhos dele.

Ela estava sem ar quando a música acabou, de tanto que correu e pulou. O cabelo totalmente bagunçado. A voz meio rouca.

"Ok, tenho que admitir que você fez isso melhor que eu." Santana elogiou. Isso significava muita coisa.

"Obrigado, Santana."

Finn continuava apavorado. Se tudo o que a canção falava fosse realmente o que a Quinn estava pensando...

"Tina, hora da sua canção."

A asiática se levantou, e durante o caminho ao palco, foi falando sobre a sua música.

"Nós do New Directions já fizemos um número dessa canção numa competição. É uma letra incrível, e foi muito importante para o Finn e a Rachel. Já que a do Finn é _The Scientist_, acredito que essa seja da Rach."

_Não_, Rachel pensou depois de ouvir as primeiras notas de _Faithfully_.

'_Correndo na estrada, em direção ao o sol da meia noite. Rodas giram e giram, você está na minha mente. Corações sem descanso dormem sozinhos à noite. Estou enviando todo meu amor através do fio do telefone. Dizem que a estrada não é lugar para se começar uma família. Em todos os sentidos, tem sido eu e você. E amar um músico, não é sempre o que deveria ser… Garoto, fique comigo. Eu serei sempre sua, fielmente.'_

Definitivamente, aquela tarefa foi feita com o objetivo de fazer as pessoas chorarem. Exceto Finn, que deixou escapar um sorriso. _Se Rachel escolheu essa canção, significa que ela está em dúvida... ela quer voltar comigo, _o grandão pensava. Estava explodindo de felicidade.

Um turbilhão de emoções tomou conta de Rachel. Nas regionais daquele ano, Finn disse que a amava. Aquele foi o melhor dia da sua vida... Mesmo perdendo na competição, o _'eu te amo'_ que saiu da boca dele fez Rachel se sentir a garota mais especial do mundo.

Ela continuava com os olhos molhados, mas teve que explicar novamente que aquela não era a sua escolha. Foi um balde de água fria em Finn. O dono da canção era Artie.

"Essa foi a minha escolha, Tina. O que aconteceu durante as regionais daquele ano acabou se tornando uma das minhas melhores lembranças."

Tina sabia muito bem do que Artie estava falando. Enquanto as cortinas do palco estavam fechadas, a Srta. Cohen-Chang foi até a cadeira de rodas dele, e cantou aquele último trecho no ouvido do menino. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da vida dele.

"Obrigado, Tina. Você cantou de forma brilhante."

_Obrigado, Tina. Você fez de mim o cara mais feliz do mundo naquele momento_, era o que ele realmente queria dizer.

Sobrou Santana.

"Percebi que eu fiquei por último, e a dona da minha música só pode ser a Rachel. O porquê da escolha, perguntem a ela."

Santana vestia preto naquele dia. Ela arrastou o microfone para perto do piano do Brad, e fechou os olhos. A música exigia o máximo da garota. As notas de _Someone Like You_, da Adele, começaram a ecoar no auditório.

'_Eu ouvi que você está tranquilo, que você encontrou uma garota, e que você está casado agora. Eu ouvi que seus sonhos se tornaram realidade. Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que não dei a você... Eu odeio aparecer de repente sem ser convidada, mas eu não poderia ficar de fora, eu não pude lutar contra isso. Eu esperava que você, ao ver meu rosto, se lembrasse que, para mim, não acabou. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você. Eu não desejo nada, só o melhor para vocês dois. Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, mas me lembro que você dizia: às vezes o amor dura, mas às vezes ao invés disso, dói.'_

Rachel chorava como uma criança. Ela tinha que admitir que Santana, por mais irritante que seja, sabe muito bem como cantar. As palmas demoraram a aparecer. Rachel é que as puxou, e de pé.

"Obrigado, Santana."

"Não há de quê, sra. Napa. Mas, por favor: que raio de escolha é essa? A idéia era escolher uma música que marcou um momento da sua vida..."

"...Ou ainda vai marcar", Rachel respondeu. Ela não precisava e não queria explicar mais nada sobre a escolha.

A chuva de pensamentos caía na cabeça dela: Finn é o culpado da história. _Ele_ é o que sonha pequeno, _ele_ é quem a magoou no ano passado, _ele_ é que a levou para o fundo do poço. Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo todos os motivos existentes _contra_ o garoto, Rachel sentia que _ela_ estava estragando tudo. Por que ela não se contentava com Ohio? Por que ela era assim? Tudo seria mais fácil se o sonho dela fosse se tornar uma grande gerente de loja, ou uma dona-de-casa cheia de filhos... A vida é injusta. Fez ela se apaixonar pelo cara que se contenta com pouco, e colocou na cabeça dela os maiores sonhos existentes, a sede de sucesso.

Ela saiu correndo do auditório. Nem pediu permissão ao Sr. Schuester, ou avisou alguém para onde ia. O que ela mais queria era ir até o seu carro, fechar todas as janelas, trancar as portas, aumentar no último o volume do seu rádio, e chorar como nunca chorou antes. A chuva que estava caindo ajudaria a abafar o som do seu choro, e a não chamar atenção de ninguém.

A correria da garota fora do colégio chamou a atenção de _uma_ pessoa.


	7. O Fim

_**Capítulo 7**_

Jesse St. James estava à espreita, esperando que Rachel saísse para ter uma conversa séria com a estudante. Desde o fiasco de Nova York, Jesse não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Por mais que ele soubesse que Rachel amava Finn, ele não queria desistir assim tão fácil.

Rachel era feita sob medida para ele. Jesse gostava das morenas, não ligava muito para peitos, nem para olhos claros; ela era perfeita aos olhos dele. Além disso, os dois compartilhavam seus grandes sonhos, e tinham o drama pulsando nas veias. E o mais importante: Jesse amava verdadeiramente Rachel Berry. Sua primeira aproximação da garota envolveu outros interesses, mas ele criou o sentimento por ela conforme o tempo foi passando. O amor verdadeiro não é obrigatoriamente amor à primeira vista. Muita gente _aprende_ a amar.

Ele correu até o carro da menina, e esperou que ela abrisse a porta. Rachel não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer isso, mas percebeu que Jesse estava ficando encharcado pela chuva. Acabou cedendo ao pedido.

"Esse não é o melhor momento para qualquer conversa, Jesse."

Ela abaixou o volume do rádio, e (tentou segurar) segurou o choro.

"O que aconteceu, Rachel?"

"Já disse que esse não é o melhor momento para conversar. Se você quer uma carona, eu posso te oferecer. Conversa, nem pensar."

Ele resolveu aceitar. Pelo menos passaria mais alguns minutos com ela, tentando a consolar. _Garotas gostam disso, principalmente Rachel_, ele pensou.

A garota virou a chave na ignição, deu a partida, e pegou o rumo de casa. Jesse colocou a sua mão perto da dela, o que só piorou a situação. Berry passou a resmungar algumas palavras e chorar incontrolavelmente, não se importando com a presença do seu lado.

A sua vida estava um caos. O que ela pensou ser o certo ontem, hoje parecia errado. E amanhã? O que seria? Ela não sabia o que escolher. Não sabia qual o caminho a seguir na encruzilhada em que ela se encontrava. Suicídio parecia uma solução bem plausível...

Mas então ela pensou na vida que desperdiçaria, nos _Tonys_ que ela deixaria de ganhar.

_Talento como o meu não pode durar apenas dezesseis anos... Tenho uma vida pela frente. Tenho que me revelar ao mundo! Pare de se fazer de coitada, Rachel Barbra Berry. Você é uma diva, uma futura lenda da Broadway. Você é melhor do que todos. É imbatível, implacável, absoluta, e choro só vai borrar sua maquiagem. Amor é coisa de gente fraca. _ELE _só te faz chorar. Você é forte, não ligue pra isso. Pense na sua carreira. Pense na sua carreira. Pense na sua carreira._

Esse simples vislumbre organizou todo o seu baú de dúvidas. Todas as questões estavam respondidas. A cada interrogação que aparecesse em seu caminho, bastava fazer uma simples pergunta a si mesma: isso faz bem à minha carreira? Pronto. Tudo resolvido.

Rachel não tirava de sua cabeceira o best-seller '_O Segredo'. _A filosofia do livro se tornou a sua filosofia também. Pensamento _atrai_ realização. Se você tem pensamentos tristes, você será triste. Se você tem pensamentos felizes, você será... feliz. Isso motivou a garota a espantar todos os fantasmas da sua cabeça, e seguir em frente. Finn agora era página virada, ela não perderia tempo com ele.

Só quando Rachel estava chegando à sua casa é que ela percebeu que tinha esquecido a carona que ofereceu ao Jesse. Deu meia-volta, e pegou um atalho até o bairro vizinho, onde o St. James morava.

Ela chegou na casa dele, e desligou o carro.

"Pode falar, Jesse. Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Nós dois."

O garoto era objetivo. Rachel meio que gostava disso.

"Se o assunto é esse, acredito que o momento não seja apropriado."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Hoje à noite eu estou livre. Até lá você vai estar melhor?"

Rachel encontrou a sua primeira encruzilhada depois de mudar sua filosofia de vida. Então, ela fez como o combinado: _isso faz bem à minha carreira?_ O cérebro sinalizou um grande sim. Jesse era ambicioso, como ela. Além disso, era um garoto bonito, inteligente, engraçado, que teria futuro.

"Estarei ótima até a noite."

"Então está combinado. Oito horas, _Breadstix_."

"Ok."

"Rachel, mais uma coisa: admita, eu sou perfeito pra você."

Ela não podia negar, Jesse era perfeito pra ela.

Ele repreendeu o riso de vitória. Percebeu naquele momento que ele havia colocado uma interrogação no cérebro da garota. A vontade dele era de pular, mas o carro era pequeno demais. Abriu a porta discretamente, e tirou uma perna de cada vez. O que Jesse menos gosta é fazer o papel de bobo, ser motivo de risos.

Rachel realmente tinha virado uma página da sua vida. Esqueceu o episódio dos ovos e da grande mentira de Jesse. Ele seria perfeito para a sua carreira! Formariam o casal promissor da Broadway... Depois que os dois se tornassem conhecidos, a publicidade para ambos seria ótima e lucrativa. Muitos contratos de propaganda, grandes papéis em musicais, popularidade...

Rachel estava feliz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt saiu correndo atrás da co-capitã do Glee Club. O _jeito_ como ela correu do auditório era inédito para os presentes. Rachel era, é, e sempre será dramática, e, todavia, essa não foi a primeira vez que ela fugiu de um ensaio chorando. Mas foi diferente das outras. Mais intensa.

"Ei, é melhor não", disse Sr. Schue, depois de segurar o braço do Hummel. "Rachel sabe se virar... O melhor a fazer é deixá-la sozinha agora."

As apresentações tinham terminado, e o professor dispensou a todos. Porém, a chuva continuava forte lá fora. Kurt resolveu oferecer carona para Santana, Brittany, Mercedes e Sam, que vieram a pé para a escola naquele dia. Puck não ligava pra chuva, muito menos Lauren. Além disso, os dois não estavam a fim de conversar sobre suas escolhas no jogo da semana. Saíram correndo debaixo da beirada do telhado até a rua. Mike havia ligado para os pais, e estava esperando eles chegarem, assim como Tina e Artie.

Sobraram Quinn e Finn no auditório. O grandão estava preocupado demais com Rachel para perder tempo pensando em chuva, ou em se levantar do assento. A loira estava esperando o momento em que estivesse a sós com Finn para aparar certas arestas.

"Você está bem?"

"O que você acha?"

"Se você não está, é bom que fique."

"Vai embora, Quinn. Outra hora a gente conversa."

"Não."

"E por que não?"

"Porque não vejo hora melhor para conversarmos."

Até esse momento, os dois não tinham trocado nenhum olhar. Finn continuava com os olhos avermelhados. Quinn já havia escondido todas as emoções secundárias; para aquele momento, ela havia reservado um pingo de raiva.

Ela se levantou da sua cadeira, e se sentou ao lado do garoto.

"Finn, você sabia que uma hora ou outra, o seu namoro com a Rachel terminaria. Vocês não dão certo. E no fundo, você me ama."

"Não, Quinn. Eu amo a Rachel, e isso está claro pra mim."

"Você ama Rachel _também_. Mas quem estava aqui antes dela chegar? Quem ficou ao seu lado durante todo o primeiro ano? Quem te apresentou os amigos populares? Quem te colocou no time de futebol? Quem te ajudou a conquistar a posição de _quarterback_? Quem sempre te amou? Quem tem uma história ao seu lado? Eu, Finn. Eu."

O grandão não podia discordar. Quinn sempre foi boa com ele... Sempre o apoiou no futebol, nos problemas em casa. Eles eram amigos. E ele se sentia culpado pelo final do último ano. O fim do namoro deles foi inesperado. Quinn não merecia.

"Aonde você quer chegar?"

"Meu ponto é: você me magoou demais, mas eu estou disposta a te perdoar. E quero voltar com o nosso namoro. Admita... eu sou perfeita pra você."

E é: corpo de deusa, popular, notas boas, nada de Broadway ou qualquer outro estado americano como grande sonho... E o mais importante: ele sentia algo por ela. Não sabia se era amor, mas definitivamente, ele tinha sentimentos por ela.

"Isso está indo rápido demais."

"Eu te entendo, Finn. Sei que você é lento para digerir as coisas. Que tal nos encontrarmos hoje a noite, no _Breadstix_? Podemos deixar os nossos pratos limpos..."

_Para superar um amor, nada melhor do que investir em outro_, ele pensava.

"Ok. Oito horas. Está bom pra você?"

"Perfeito."

Quinn pegou a sua bolsa e saiu do auditório. Deixou Finn sozinho, com a cabeça explodindo de pensamentos.

Coincidência, ou destino? Seja lá qual for a sua escolha, uma coisa é certa: às oito horas, o _Breadstix_ não vai ser cenário de bons momentos.


	8. Jantares

Capítulo curto. Espero que gostem. Finchel vai sofrer um pouco.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Capítulo 8**_

O maior problema das cidades pequenas é a falta de bons lugares para sair. O único restaurante _apresentável_ de Lima, em Ohio, era o Breadstix. O Lima Bean também era um bom ponto de encontro, mas para aquela ocasião, Jesse resolveu convidar Rachel Berry para um lugar mais requintado.

Os dois vieram com seus próprios carros. A princípio, o jantar seria apenas uma conversa entre amigos. A recepcionista já os direcionou a uma mesa mais reservada, como foi pedido por Jesse. Aproveitaram que a garçonete estava por perto, e já fizeram seus pedidos: lasanha quatro queijos para ele, e almôndegas vegetarianas para ela. Decidiram comer, e deixar que o assunto viesse à tona naturalmente.

"Jesse, você divide comigo um copo de suco de maracujá? Não agüento tomar tudo sozinha", Rachel disse, sem notar que aquele pedido deu grandes esperanças ao acompanhante.

"Claro!"

O garçom depois de alguns minutos já trouxe os pratos e o suco de maracujá prontos.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, Finn estacionava sua caminhonete numa das últimas vagas do estacionamento. Depois que Quinn desceu, ele conferiu todas as travas. Carro velho não dá pra confiar.

A recepcionista aguardava na porta, e perguntou ao casal que tipo de lugar eles preferiam.

"Quero uma mesa bem longe dos banheiros. Os daqui têm um cheiro estranho", Quinn alfinetou.

A senhora levou os dois até uma mesa afastada, e perguntou se já tinham os pratos em mente. Finn pediu coca com um hambúrguer duplo. Quinn preferiu um suco de laranja com um lanche natural. A garçonete disse que em cinco minutos já trazia as bebidas.

A garota queria resolver logo os impasses entre os dois, e nem esperou os pedidos chegarem.

"Como você definiria a nossa situação?", ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

"Somos ex-namorados."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas... eu diria que nós estamos _enrolados_, Finn. Quer dizer... Não temos nada definido depois da nossa conversa de hoje. Eu já deixei claro que te perdôo por tudo o que me fez, e que quero voltar com o nosso namoro. Mas você, Finn... Eu não sei como você vê a nossa situação."

Ele continuava não sabendo. Quando Quinn propôs um jantar para aquela noite, ele pensou que até lá teria clareado as idéias. Não deu. Precisava prolongar o seu tempo para pensar... Como?

"E-eu, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, Quinn. Já volto."

O grandão ao levantar, derrubou o saleiro e os outros temperos. Estava nervoso com a situação. O que ele ia fazer agora? Ficar trancafiado no banheiro até o fim da noite? Quinn perceberia... O jeito era decidir logo.

Finn olhava para os pés enquanto caminhava, porém, quando estava quase chegando ao último corredor, ele ouviu um barulho que conhecia muito bem. Fitou para a direção de onde vinha o som. O que ele viu foi completamente inesperado: Rachel Berry estava sofrendo um ataque de risos enquanto tentava engolir o suco de maracujá que dividia com ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Jesse St. James. Cada um estava com seu canudo, e Jesse fazia bolhas de ar no copo. Rachel achava a situação hilária, e não conseguia parar de rir. Uma adorável cena que não se vê em qualquer mesa de restaurante, ainda mais quando uma das participantes da bela cena acabou de terminar um relacionamento com o cara que ela supostamente ama. _Supostamente_, porque Finn não tinha certeza de mais nada depois de ver aquilo. A raiva inibiu sua capacidade de raciocínio, e quando ele percebeu, já estava a dois passos da mesa.

"Boa noite, pessoal. Os pombinhos precisam de alguma coisa? Eu posso chamar um garçom sem nenhum problema..."

_Era só o que me faltava_, Rachel pensou.

"Finn, nós já falamos sobre isso."

"Wow! Mas você foi rápida, Rach... Hoje à tarde você estava chorando por minha causa, e agora à noite você já está sorrindo pra cada movimento que esse filho da puta faz. Meus parabéns!"

Jesse levantou quando ouviu o xingamento direcionado a ele. O clima se tornou tenso. As mesas ao redor começaram a olhar. Rachel puxou St. James para baixo, e ficou de pé para falar com Finn.

"Escuta, e-eu, eu ainda..."

"Não, Rach... Fique tranqüila! Eu estou sendo... como você diz, mesmo? _Hipócrita_. Você não foi a única a ser rápida. Eu também fui." Finn apontou para a mesa onde estava. "Eu também já voltei com a minha Quinn. Segui seu conselho, Rach. E você tem razão: dou certo com ela."

Finn já tinha tomado a decisão. _Se Rachel nem se importou e já voltou com o Jesse, eu também posso já voltar com a Quinn, que é perfeita pra mim_, o garoto pontuou. Rachel não podia reclamar da rapidez do ex, porque quem propôs a idéia de voltar com a Quinn foi ela mesma.

"Eu estou feliz por você, Finn."

"Eu também estou feliz por você, Rachel."

O olhar dos dois não demonstrava um pingo de felicidade, como eles tinham dito. Ele saiu, e até se esqueceu de ir ao banheiro. Foi decidido em direção à Quinn, e nem se deu ao trabalho de se sentar. Lascou um beijo na moça.

"Nós estamos namorando a partir de agora."

Quinn achava Finn muito lento para decidir as coisas. Adorou quando sentiu a objetividade do beijo.

Rachel, por mais que quisesse virar a página chamada "_Finn"_, não conseguia. Ver aquela cena foi como injetar em seu sangue uma dose reforçada de raiva. A garota se levantou do seu lugar, e puxou uma cadeira para o lado de Jesse. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e o beijou. Suas línguas foram profundas dessa vez.

"Nós estamos namorando a partir de agora", ela disse, esquecendo-se da conversa planejada para depois do jantar. "Vamos embora."

Rachel o puxou da cadeira, e Jesse bebeu o último gole de suco que sobrava. Ela não queria vomitar todas as almôndegas, e ver Finn e Quinn se beijando provavelmente causaria esse efeito nela. Ela segurou forte na mão do ex-rival, e saiu de queixo erguido.

O tchau que ela deu a Jesse foi rápido, sem beijos. Ela abriu a porta do carro, colocou a chave na ignição, e desabou em cima do volante.

_Por que tem que ser assim?_, ela se perguntava enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

Ela pulou para o banco de trás, trancou todas as portas, e ficou deitada ali por um longo tempo se lamentando. _Ninguém disse que seria fácil..._ ela se lembrou daquele trecho de _The Scientist_, a música que ela tinha cantado na frente de todo o clube no dia anterior; música que Finn tinha dedicado a ela. _Mas ninguém disse que seria tão difícil._


	9. Bons Ventos

A fic vai tomar um rumo novo a partir desse capítulo. Vou lidar um pouco com o ship Rachel/Broadway, que algumas vezes foi o meu OTP nessa temporada.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Capítulo 9**_

As aulas estavam se tornando insuportáveis no último ano. Nos típicos primeiros dias, os professores estão mais tranqüilos, conversam sobre o conteúdo do ano, matam o tempo, contam seus causos de vida, e etc.

O problema é que tudo andava _atípico_ na escola. Não se via mais Sue Sylvester esganiçando com as gordas no corredor, nem tentando sabotar o Glee Club. Segundo o sr. Schuester, Sue estava em Washington, acertando os últimos detalhes da sua coligação ao Partido Democrata. Sue Sylvester estava decidida em entrar para o Congresso, lutar pelo direito dos desfavorecidos, e claro, pela proibição das bolinhas de queijo em todas as cantinas existentes nos Estados Unidos.

O sr. Bertie, professor de laboratório, que geralmente passava as duas horas semanais discutindo com os meninos sobre a liga de basquete americana, resolveu trabalhar nesse ano. No terceiro dia de aula, ele já começou a falar sobre bactérias e protozoários, e dividiu os alunos em duplas para analisar algumas amostras no microscópio. Rachel e Finn formavam uma delas.

O namoro dos dois tinha tido repercussão na escola. Todos ficaram sabendo sobre o beijo no palco das Nacionais, que fez o Glee Club da McKinley perder a competição. Além disso, a relação deles se tornou motivo de conversas na sala dos professores: as avaliações diagnósticas de Finn Hudson tinham melhorado _muito_ em comparação ao ano passado; isso se explicava, segundo ele, pelas aulas extras que Rachel deu durante as férias.

Até então, ninguém sabia sobre o término da relação, muito menos o Sr. Bertie, que acabou os colocando juntos.

"Quero que avaliem todas essas amostras, e me digam quais são bactérias e quais são protozoários. Os primeiros a terminarem, e claro, acertarem tudo, vão ganhar um valioso ponto a mais na média."

O professor passou as instruções de como manusear o aparelho, e deu quinze minutos para os alunos.

Rachel não ousou olhar sequer uma vez para cima, afim de não correr o risco de encontrar os olhos do Finn. A baixinha puxou o microscópio sem falar nada a ele, e reuniu todas as amostras que haviam na mesa. Analisou todas sozinha. Depois de dez minutos, ela chamou o professor. Obviamente, tudo estava certo. Rachel sempre foi boa aluna em biologia, e daquela vez não foi diferente.

"Classe, vamos oferecer uma salva de palmas à nossa dupla vencedora," o sr. Bertie levantou a mão dos dois para o alto, como fazem os juízes de luta livre. "Vocês realmente formam um ótimo casal! Parabéns. Dou de presente um ponto na média e a dispensa da aula."

Finn e Rachel fingiram os sorrisos na frente da classe, e logo que os olhares se direcionaram para outra dupla, os dois já afastaram as suas mãos. Berry organizou seu material rapidamente e saiu da sala o mais rápido possível. Finn correu atrás dela, e só a alcançou no momento em que ela tentava sem sucesso abrir seu cadeado. Ela não olhou na direção dele. Continuou tentando abrir a porta do armário.

"Desculpa por ontem. Esqueci do pedido que você me fez."

"Que pedido?"

"Sobre sermos amigos, mesmo não... estando mais juntos."

"Hum."

"Olha, tá tudo bem pra mim, você e o Jesse. Até podemos combinar de sair comer uma pizza qualquer dia desses. Você e ele, eu e a Quinn..."

_Deus queira que isso nunca aconteça_, a baixinha pediu em seus pensamentos.

"Claro! Seria ótimo. Vamos combinar sim. E sobre você e a Quinn, também tá tudo certo pra mim. Estou feliz com o Jesse."

"É. Também está tudo legal... Eu e a Quinn."

"Hum."

"Obrigado pelo ponto a mais na média, e por me ajudar a sair mais cedo daquele inferno de aula! Não que eu precisasse de nota a mais... Na primeira prova dele, levei nota azul. Graças àquelas aulas que você me deu nas férias."

Finn deu um breve sorriso, e saiu. Rachel deixou escapar um lampejo de felicidade ao lembrar-se das aulas extras que ela deu ao Finn. Era mais brincadeira e pegação, do que estudo.

Ela respirou fundo, se concentrou no cadeado, e finalmente conseguiu destrancá-lo. _Pelo menos continuamos amigos. Pelo menos continuamos amigos._

A garota estava consultando a agenda, vendo as suas tarefas reservadas para a tarde, quando percebeu que o seu celular cintilante estava vibrando no meio dos livros guardados no cubículo. Era uma SMS do Kurt.

_Rach! Rach! Rach! Rachel Barbra Berry! __Você não vai acreditar. CORRE AQUI NA SALA DO PIANO, NOS MURAIS. Tô te esperando. Surpresa! :x – k_

O que Kurt tinha de tão surpreendente naquela manhã? Será que as notas pregadas no mural tinham sido alteradas? Rachel, logo após ver as suas, foi correndo reclamar na diretoria sobre o seu 3,5 em Educação Física.

"Sou praticamente uma _atleta_, diretor Figgins! Não admito que aquele professor de meia tigela me dê 3,5 só porque eu disse que a aula dele é mais tediosa que televisão no domingo. Não é justo! Vou chamar meus pais aqui se nada for feito."

As ameaças, pelo que parecia, tinham surtido efeito.

_Minha nota de educação física foi alterada? A justiça foi feita... O Figgins deve ter falado com o panaca do professor. - rach_

Ela aguardava ansiosa a resposta enquanto organizava seus compromissos do dia seguinte. O celular vibrou.

_Não, Rach! Nada a ver... Corre aqui! Logo! Rápido! Agora! - k_

Rachel guardou o material de laboratório, e saiu correndo para a sala dos ensaios do Glee Club. De longe, ela já via Kurt pulando de alegria, perto do mural de avisos.

"Rach! Rach! Olha! Chegou a sua oportunidade! Eu tenho certeza que esse papel já é seu! Estou tão feliz por você..."

A garota sonhadora queria gritar depois que leu o panfleto pregado no mural naquela manhã.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Audições para 'FUNNY GIRL: o novo musical'<strong>_

_**Companhia 'Celine Nomiani'**_

_**Local:**__ Teatro Florence Clearwater, 20h_

_**Papéis a serem audicionados:**_

_Fanny Brice_

_Nicky Arnstein_

_Florenz Ziegfield_

_Rose Brice_

_Sra. Strakosh_

* * *

><p>Finalmente, a chance de colocar seus talentos à prova havia chegado. Rachel sempre se gabava por ser uma 'garota da Broadway', mas ela nunca tinha realmente interpretado uma personagem, num <em>verdadeiro<em> musical, com espectadores, produção, ingressos pagos... _Rocky Horror_ com o Glee Club foi uma pequena experiência, mas nem chegou a ter platéia.

_Funny Girl_ era um dos seus musicais preferidos, e se tornou um sucesso depois que a sua maior inspiração, Barbra Streisand, encarnou a protagonista no filme. Rachel sabia quase todas as falas de cor e salteado, conhecia e sabia cantar maravilhosamente todas as músicas do filme e do musical, e tinha todas as características físicas necessárias para a personagem.

Mesmo assim, ela preferiu não pensar que o papel estava no papo. Rachel já havia feito audições para outros papéis na companhia de Celine Nomiani, mas em nenhum deles, ela havia sido aprovada. Celine era uma diretora renomada, conhecida por ser rígida na escolha de seus atores.

"Essa é a minha hora, Kurt. Essa é a minha chance."

Ela abraçou forte o amigo, correu até o armário, riscou todos os seus compromissos para a tarde, pegou a chave do seu carro, e foi embora.

Rachel Berry precisava se exercitar para estar impecável às oito horas da noite.

A garota saiu cantando os pneus em direção à casa de Jesse St. James, que seria o seu Nicky Arnstein naquela tarde.

_Chegou a hora da minha estrela brilhar._


	10. Resultados

_**Capítulo 10**_

Rachel Berry resolveu passar a tarde inteira ensaiando o folhetim e as músicas na casa dos St. James. Os pais de Jesse tinham retornado a Bali, na Índia, para uma viagem, e o deixaram sozinho em casa. Ele trabalhava no escritório de contabilidade do tio durante todo o dia, mas pediu dispensa quando viu que Rachel estava desesperada no telefone, implorando por ajuda.

Os dois mal chegaram e já ligaram o computador à procura de mais informações do musical. Encontraram uma notícia no _Ohio Hoje_ sobre _Funny Girl_.

"Funny Girl_ é um musical de 1964, que ficou famoso mundialmente depois da adaptação para o cinema, em 1968. A adaptação rendeu um Oscar para a brilhante Barbra Streisand, e acabou se tornando um dos principais papéis da carreira da atriz. A história do musical se baseia na vida da comediante e cantora da década de 30, _Fanny Brice_, que tem o sonho de se tornar uma grande estrela. A sonhadora no meio de sua jornada conhece _Nicky Arnstein_, um homem misterioso e discreto, e acaba se apaixonando por ele. _Celine Nomiani_ (vencedora do Tony Awards por melhor direção em 'The Producers', 2003) arrisca em sua primeira experiência como roteirista: 'A idéia é captar o melhor do folhetim do musical e do roteiro do filme', diz Nomiani. As audições para os papéis principais acontecem nessa semana, no teatro Florence Clearwater, em Lima, terra natal da premiada diretora. A temporada do musical será extremamente curta, com poucas apresentações."_

Rachel ficou preocupada. Lembrou do pequeno detalhe: Celine Nomiani era ganhadora de Tony... Isso atrairia atrizes de outros estados pelo papel de Fanny. Isso obrigava a futura diva estudar em dobro. Já que a adaptação seria uma mistura do filme e do musical, a garota resolveu treinar os dois roteiros.

Jesse conhecia a peça, mas não sabia todas as falas como Rachel. O garoto era bom, e conseguiu decorar boa parte das cenas, para ajudar à namorada.

"Rachel, esse papel já é seu." Ele disse, depois de completarem o primeiro ato. "Você conhece essa peça dos pés à cabeça, e incorpora Fanny como ninguém, até melhor que Barbra!"

"Não exagere. Barbra é inimitável."

"Você vai ver... Celine vai ficar encantada."

Ela foi embora quando percebeu que o sol estava se pondo. Depois de agradecer Jesse, ela correu para casa, tomou um banho, pegou algumas balas de gengibre – para aquecer a voz –, e fez uma breve oração antes de pegar o rumo do teatro.

A garota chegou ao local das audições meia hora antes do combinado. O que ela não esperava era encontrar seu parceiro de ensaios (e namorado) na fila da audição para o papel de Nicky Arnstein.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Jesse?"

"Vou tentar conseguir o papel do Arnstein, Rach. Não seria maravilhoso eu e você contracenando na frente de uma platéia toda?"

_Seria incrível mesmo_, ela pensou. Jesse era um bom parceiro. Os dois tinham química, conseguiam improvisar muito bem. O garoto não podia perder essa oportunidade.

Na frente de Rachel, outras nove garotas aguardavam para fazer a audição, mas nenhuma delas tinha o nariz mais avantajado, como Fanny tinha. O papel exigia uma beleza não-óbvia, um corpo não tão perfeito... Rachel nunca agradeceu tanto pelo nariz que tinha.

Celine apareceu na porta para acolher os candidatos. Pediu para que todos se sentassem, e sorteou a ordem das apresentações. Rachel seria a sétima.

"Primeiro candidato para o papel de Nicky Arnstein." Celine chamou, depois de sentar-se à mesa que ficava no centro do teatro.

Jesse se levantou, e Rachel o desejou boa sorte. No sorteio, ele ficou com o número um. Foi em direção ao palco sem pestanejar, fazendo o tipo '_eu confio no meu taco'_. Típico de Nicky Arnstein.

"Boa noite, Celine. Meu nome é Jesse St. James, e vou cantar _'You are Woman, I am Man'_, que está presente no primeiro ato do musical."

O piano começou com a introdução. Nicky Arnstein, no musical e no filme, não tem nenhuma canção solo. Todas as suas participações musicais fazem parte de duetos com Fanny. Para aquele teste, Jesse quis impressionar Celine mostrando seu alcance vocal, e fez a parte feminina também. O rapaz encarnou o personagem de Nicky: misterioso, charmoso, cavalheiro... Sua apresentação foi fascinante. Celine gostou do estilo dele.

A diretora chamou o segundo, depois o terceiro, e depois de uma hora, havia chegado a vez do oitavo e último candidato à Nicky Arnstein.

Começaram os testes para Fanny. Rachel não estava nervosa... As primeiras candidatas eram nulas, não tinham o mesmo talento que ela. Porém, a segurança foi embora depois que ouviu a sexta candidata. As outras ela rebaixaria fácil, mas Alice Levinsky era osso duro de roer.

A adorável moça disse que tinha vindo do Kansas, no Texas, só para participar das audições. Tinha vinte e dois anos, mas aparentava ser mais velha. Escolheu a música-tema do musical para a sua apresentação: _Funny Girl_.

O timbre de voz era fino, porém, afinado. Rachel começou a roer as unhas. A próxima a se apresentar seria ela, e Celine estava hipnotizada pelo desempenho de Alice. Ela olhou Jesse à procura de conforto, mas isso só piorou as coisas. O garoto também estava encantado pela apresentação.

"Muito bem, Alice... Levinsky! Ótima apresentação." disse Celine, separando a ficha dela das demais. "Sétima candidata, por favor."

Rachel respirou fundo, Jesse deu um beijo em sua mão, e se levantou. Ela tinha pensado em cantar _His Love Makes Me Beautiful_, mas aquele momento era especial.

"Boa noite, Celine. Meu nome é Rachel Barbra Berry, e minha música escolhida é _Don't Rain On My Parade_."

O piano deu o tom: si bemol. Os olhos de Rachel ganharam outra expressão. Toda a distração que havia à sua volta já não importava mais; não existia Jesse, Celine, nem candidatos na platéia. Naquele momento, sobraram apenas Rachel, e o som do piano.

'_Não me diga pra viver só sentada e despreocupada. A vida é doce, e o sol é uma bola de manteiga. Não traga nenhuma nuvem pra chover na minha parada. Não me diga pra não voar, eu simplesmente tenho que fazer isso. Se alguém levar um tombo, vai ser eu, e não você. Não traga nenhuma nuvem pra chover na minha parada. Vou marchar com a minha banda, vou bater meu tambor. E se eu estou bagunçada, você ficará assim também, senhor. Eu tenho que voar uma vez, eu tenho que tentar uma vez. Eu só posso morrer uma vez, certo, senhor? A vida é doce, e eu tenho que pegar um pedaço dela, senhor. Esteja pronto pra mim, amor, porque eu estou vindo. Eu simplesmente tenho que marchar. Meu coração é um baterista! Não traga uma nuvem pra chover na minha parada.'_

O pianista tocou as últimas notas, e Rachel voltou para o seu estado normal. _Don't Rain On My Parade_ era como um hino para ela; a letra se encaixava perfeitamente nos seus desejos, na sua vida.

A garota ficou sem graça, esperando que Celine dissesse alguma coisa. Até aquele momento, a diretora estava de boca aberta e queixo caído. Três candidatas estavam chorando e gritaram _'eu odeio você!'_ antes de saírem correndo do teatro. Jesse deixou escapar um sorriso de vitória, depois de soltar uma piscadela para a garota que continuava no palco.

"Uau, senhorita... Rachel Berry! Estou arrepiada." ela completou depois de olhar a ficha, e a colocou junto com a de Alice. "Próxima!"

Ninguém subiu ao palco. Provavelmente, as três últimas eram justamente as três que fugiram da audição depois de ver a apresentação de Rachel.

"Ok, acho que terminamos por aqui. Agradeço desde já a presença de todos. Os resultados saem na sexta, depois do almoço, no mesmo lugar onde foram fixados os panfletos de convite para a audição. Todos estão dispensados."

Alice antes de ir embora veio até Rachel e a parabenizou, sem demonstrar falsidade. Os parabéns eram sinceros, e Rachel percebeu isso. Logo que a outra candidata saiu, ela e Jesse cruzaram os dedos. Teriam que esperar até sexta pela resposta.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_13h59. 13h59. 13h59._

O sinal da última aula da semana estava prestes a bater. E se Celine Nomiani fosse uma mulher de palavra, o resultado das audições estaria exposto no mural perto da sala do coral nesse momento.

A semana tinha passado em passos lentos para Rachel Berry. A escola toda pensava que Finn havia trocado ela pela Quinn. A baixinha, para desmentir os boatos de traição, foi obrigada a se sentar perto dos dois na hora do intervalo durante aqueles dias, provando assim de que ela e Finn não estavam mais juntos, mas que continuava tudo bem entre eles.

Kurt estava tão ansioso quanto Rachel durante a aula de geografia. Pelo telefone, logo após sair da audição, ela tinha dito para o Hummel não criar tantas expectativas, e comentou sobre a tal de Alice Levinsky, que era muito boa. Mas Kurt não via outro resultado para as audições. Ele olhava para Rachel Berry, e enxergava nela Fanny Brice. Além disso, o menino sabia que _Don't Rain On My Parade_ era o trunfo da amiga, e que com aquela música ela conquistaria até Santana Lopez.

O sinal bateu. Os dois trocaram olhares rápidos, amontoaram o material de qualquer jeito, e saíram em disparada para a sala do coral. O Sr. Schuester já estava perto do piano, pronto para começar os ensaios da tarde. Rachel e Kurt não cumprimentaram nenhum dos amigos que estavam chegando. O resultado estava lá.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>FUNNY GIRL: o novo musical'<strong>_

_**Companhia de Teatro 'Celine Nomiani'**_

_**Atores escolhidos:**_

_Fanny Brice – _Rachel Barbra Berry

_Nicky Arnstein – _Jesse St. James

_Rose Brice – _Alice Levinsky

_Florenz Ziegfield_ – Roger Sorento

_Sra. Strakosh_ – Natalie Eisenberg

_** ENSAIOS A PARTIR DAS 20h DE SEXTA. **_

* * *

><p>Ela não podia receber outra notícia melhor. Aquela era sua primeira experiência num musical sério. E a baixinha sonhadora já começaria como protagonista, atuando no mesmo papel que Barbra Streisand atuou há mais de cinqüenta anos atrás. Ela gritou tão alto, que todos que estavam no corredor olharam em sua direção.<p>

"Eu consegui, Kurt! Eu consegui!"

Rachel pulou no colo dele, e os dois acabaram indo ao chão. Os outros integrantes do Glee Club ficaram abismados com a felicidade de Rachel, e foram até o mural para saber qual era a grande notícia.

"Jesse! Preciso ligar para o Jesse! Ele ainda não deve saber..."

Finn e Quinn chegaram no exato momento em que Rachel pulava em cima do Sr. Schuester, gritando, chorando, e ainda segurando o celular na orelha.

"Alô? Jesse? Jesse, o papel é nosso! Eu sou a Fanny e você é o Nicky! Celine nos escolheu para os protagonistas! Nós conseguimos, Jesse! Você é o Arnstein!"

O garoto não surtou como Rachel, mas ficou muito feliz. Conseguir o papel significaria passar horas e horas com a baixinha, ensaiando várias cenas que terminam com um beijo apaixonado entre Nicky e Fanny.

Tina e Mercedes ficaram felizes pela amiga. Puck estava ficando nervoso com os gritos agudos que Rachel disparava para todas as direções. O Sr. Schuester estava orgulhoso da sua aluna. Brittany não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Santana e Quinn continuavam indiferentes.

"Parabéns, Rachel."

Finn a virou e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Foi inesperado, mas ele estava realmente feliz por ela. Resolveu esquecer o fato de que Jesse seria o outro protagonista.

A menina agora estava deitada no chão e de olhos fechados. _Eu consegui_, ela triunfava.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O que estão achando da fic? Se você tá lendo, por favor, deixa uma review :(


	11. Beijos

Para as reviews: muito obrigado! É muito bom saber que eu não estou escrevendo só pra duas pessoas, haha. Esse capítulo foca um pouco mais em Fuinn e em Rachel/Broadway. Divirta-se

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Três meses depois_

"Não acredito, Finn. Você não vai fazer recuperação em nenhuma matéria?" Quinn perguntou, abismada. "Você vai se ferrar nas suas notas."

"Não vou não. Melhorei muito meus conceitos nas provas de começo de ano."

"E como você conseguiu essa façanha?"

'_Rachel me ajudou nas férias'_ seria a resposta correta, mas o grandão preferiu não citar o nome da ex perto dela.

"Eu... Estudei bastante!" ele sorriu. "É nosso último ano, Quinn. Preciso de notas boas para conseguir entrar numa faculdade."

A garota estava orgulhosa do namorado, e o beijou com vontade.

"Preciso ir... Tenho que dar uma ajuda para o Burt com a papelada da oficina."

"Ok. Espero você às nove?"

"Passo te pegar oito e meia, para chegarmos mais cedo. Rachel reservou a primeira fila pro pessoal do Glee Club. É a estréia hoje..."

Finn se despediu da garota, deu um tchau à distância para a Sra. Fabray que estava na cozinha, e pegou o rumo de casa.

Ele tentava de várias maneiras, mas não conseguia. Os fogos de artifício que ele sentiu quando beijou Quinn no ano passado resolveram não aparecer mais; a vontade de _chegar à segunda base_ não era forte como antes; o desejo de ficar sozinho com a loira não dava o ar da graça. Três meses já tinham passado, e mesmo assim, ele não conseguia superar Rachel.

Durante o dia dos namorados do ano passado, quando Quinn o beijou na barraca, o grandão realmente pensou que seus problemas estavam resolvidos.

Finn aprendeu uma importante lição com os filmes que ele via na _Sessão da Tarde_: fogos de artifício ou sinos de igreja só são sentidos quando se beija o verdadeiro amor.

Sentir fogos de artifício com a Quinn reduzia consideravelmente suas preocupações...

Pode parecer mentira, mas Finn já perdeu muitas horas de sono pensando no futuro. E no meio dos seus devaneios, ele concluiu que tudo seria mais _fácil_ se ele amasse Quinn: a loira se contentava com Lima, e não se importaria se ele fosse apenas um mecânico na oficina do Burt. Desse jeito, o garoto nem precisaria se preocupar com uma bolsa na faculdade; para ser mecânico, bastava algumas aulas com o próprio padrasto.

Mas então, ele percebeu que aqueles fogos de artifício não significavam aquilo. Quinn foi e será sempre o primeiro amor dele, mas não o verdadeiro e _eterno_. Fogos de artifício são adoráveis: explodem no céu, clareiam a escuridão, colorem nossa vida, são animados e quentes, mas depois de alguns segundos, se apagam. E tudo fica escuro novamente.

Finn precisou ir a um funeral para se dar conta disso: "_Quando se ama alguém, esse alguém faz parte de você. É como se estivessem ligados por um fio invisível, e não importa o quão distante estejam, você sempre pode senti-los."_

Ele não se sentia _ligado_ à Quinn. Quando os dois estavam separados, Finn pouco se lixava se a cheerleader estava solteira, comprometida, triste, ou feliz. O oposto do que ele sentia por Rachel.

Quando ele via Rachel Berry com outro, um fogo aparecia dentro dele. Era insuportável vê-la feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, sabendo que ele poderia estar lá, fazendo-a sorrir. Finn queria saber como ela estava, queria que ela se sentisse bem, mesmo ela não sendo mais sua namorada.

A prova final veio com as Nacionais. Ele se lembra muito bem dos seus pensamentos segundos antes das cortinas se abrirem.

_Lá está ela. A garota da sua vida está bem na sua frente. Não bote tudo a perder. Você já a magoou muito, mas mostre que o seu amor é maior do que tudo. Mostre que você aprendeu a lição. Mostre que seu amor pertence só a ela, e a mais ninguém. Dê o seu melhor. Mostre que você é capaz._

E então aconteceu.

O beijo que ele tanto pediu, aconteceu.

Ele não sentiu fogos de artifício, não ouviu sinos badalarem, não ouviu palmas. A verdade é que ele não sentiu nada.

O mundo parou de girar. A gravidade de repente deixou de existir.

Ele sentia que seu coração estava prestes a saltar do seu corpo, de tão rápido que batia. O gosto _dela_ permanecia na sua boca. O cheiro do perfume que ela usava inibia sua capacidade de raciocínio. As mãos dele continuavam nos cabelos dela, absorvendo aquele momento, matando a saudade. _Isso_ é amor verdadeiro.

Voltando pra casa em seu carro, Finn Hudson percebeu: não importa se ela vai para a Broadway e ele vai ficar em Lima, não importa se ele vai acabar se casando com a Quinn, e ela se casando com o Jesse. Uma coisa nunca vai mudar: Rachel Berry é a garota que ele vai amar pra sempre.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok! Vamos ensaiar o diálogo entre Arnstein e Fanny depois de '_People_' novamente." Celine gritava no microfone do teatro. "Rachel, tente parecer mais apaixonada."

Fanny está apaixonada por Nicky durante todo o início do primeiro ato, mas é só depois de _People_ que eles se beijam. Rachel odiava aquela cena.

Celine estava satisfeita com o rumo que a obra tinha tomado; não poderia ter tido sorte maior de encontrar dois atores tão talentosos como Rachel e Jesse. Os três meses de ensaios intensos estavam terminando. Na última semana de preparação, Celine e seus dois protagonistas já ficaram trancafiados por mais de dezoito horas naquele teatro. Rachel estava um caco. Precisava dormir, para estar impecável naquela noite. Até Jesse, que sempre era o _durão, _mostrava sinais de fraqueza.

Os ingressos já estavam esgotados para a apresentação de abertura que seria naquele dia. A única parte que incomodava Celine era o beijo. Ela sentia que Rachel continuava tensa durante a cena.

E ela realmente estava. Toda a vez que Celine pedia para repetir aquele trecho do primeiro ato, Rachel se lembrava das Nacionais do ano passado, do beijo que Finn lhe deu no palco. Isso atrapalhava as coisas. Mas, para deixar Celine satisfeita, ela resolveu tentar outra técnica. _Se Celine quer paixão, é isso que ela vai ter_.

"Quero ver essa cena perfeita, Rachel." Ela chamou a atenção da garota, enquanto os dois iam para a posição correta. "Um, dois, três, e... ação."

Fanny e Nicky acabam sair da festa na Rua Henry, e continuam rindo dos comentários das velhas que moram na pensão sobre os dois.

"Você consegue ficar mais linda do que já é... quando você está sorrindo", diz Nicky, liberando todo o seu charme para cima de Fanny, se aproximando do rosto dela.

Ela não consegue resistir, acaba cedendo aos encantos, e enfim os dois se beijam.

Rachel teve uma idéia para fazer aquilo funcionar. Deixou Fanny Brice de lado por alguns minutos, e deu seu próprio toque no beijo. Na sua frente não estavam nem Nicky Arnstein, muito menos Jesse St. James. Aquele homem se transformou em Finn Hudson. Ela o beijou com toda a paixão que existia dentro dela. Foi demorado, sincero, ingênuo, tocante, cheio de _amor_.

Celine bateu palmas, e interrompeu a cena. Rachel voltou ao seu normal. O Finn Hudson sumiu para dar lugar ao Jesse, que surpreendentemente, estava confuso com o beijo.

"Ok, pessoal. Acabaram os ensaios. A parte que faltava agora está pronta. Era isso o que eu queria o tempo todo, Srta. Rachel Berry. Meus parabéns. Agora só nos resta rezar para que dê tudo certo hoje à noite."

A nova técnica funcionou. E funcionaria a noite também.

Os atores e a produção se reuniram num círculo, deram as mãos, e se despediram. Os cenários já estavam montados, os camarins já estavam equipados com todos os figurinos e maquiagens necessárias... Tudo no seu devido lugar. Celine ofereceu o almoço para o elenco, e pediu para que todos aproveitassem a tarde para descansar e colocar o sono em dia.

Chegou a grande noite.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Continuem deixando as reviews! Digam sempre o que estão achando do rumo da história. Valeu (:


	12. Estreia

Se você não curte Broadway, vai achar esse capítulo uma droga. Sou muito _noob_ com musicais e tal, mas eu vi _Funny Girl_, e passei o filme inteiro imaginando Lea/Rachel interpretando a Fanny Brice. É **muito** a cara dela, de verdade.

Nesse capítulo, eu tento contar toda a história do filme resumida. Espero que gostem, ou pelo menos, não odeiem.

Pequena observação: eu acredito que _My Man_ foi o melhor solo da segunda temporada de Glee. Admitam! Se aquela competição em _Funeral_ realmente contasse pra alguma coisa, Rachel merecia ganhar. Mercedes arrasou, Santana e Kurt também, mas Rachel fez meu coração perder o compasso, cantou com emoção. Só fiquei triste por uma coisa... Finn não viu Rachel cantar. Por isso, a música desse capítulo é _My Man_, e dessa vez, o Finn vai estar na platéia.

Para os shippers de St. Berry que estão lendo a fic: tenho uma coisa especial nos próximos capítulos. Não, Rachel não fica com o Jesse no final, mas... eu definitivamente não consigo odiar Jesse e Rachel juntos, e preparei uma surpresa para o final dos dois.

LEMBREM-SE DAS REVIEWS! Vocês não sabem o quanto me faz feliz ver aqueles elogios. Muito, muito obrigado. Chega de papo. Desculpem os erros, e tá aê o capítulo!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Capítulo 12**_

Rachel estava tranqüila. Ela mascava uma bala de gengibre enquanto a fonoaudióloga contratada por Celine dava alguns exercícios de aquecimento para ela e Alice Levinsky, que dividiam o mesmo camarim. A garota que veio de Kansas não conseguiu o papel de protagonista, mas descolou um dos principais secundários. Alice era Rose Brice, a mãe de Rachel no musical. Acabou se tornando a sua mãe na vida real também, durante os três longos (e duros) meses de ensaio. Quando Celine pegava pesado com a Rachel, e a garota desatava a chorar, lá estava Alice para consolá-la. A amizade das duas ficou forte. Alice também era ambiciosa, e queria conquistar a Broadway. Mas Rachel não a via como concorrência. As duas se tornaram amigas verdadeiras, que queriam o bem uma da outra.

Os maquiadores já estavam a postos para iniciarem seus trabalhos. A maquiagem não era nada extravagante. Fanny e Rose Brice eram de origem simples, portanto, deveriam parecer simples. Passaram apenas uma base para esconder as olheiras de sono em Rachel, e tentaram envelhecer um pouco a expressão de Alice, para que ela ganhasse um estilo de _mãe_.

Para ajudar com os figurinos, Celine não contratou ninguém; ficaria por conta delas. As roupas vieram de Nova York, do mesmo ateliê que preparou os figurinos de _Wicked_ e _Nine_. Logicamente, eram impecáveis. Rachel usaria vestidos em praticamente todas as cenas. Alice só aparecia em poucos momentos, por isso, durante o resto do musical, ela ficaria no camarim ajudando Rachel, que tinha o tempo curto entre um ato e outro para trocar de roupa.

Celine veio até o camarim desejar boa sorte para as duas. Pediu desculpas pelas vezes que foi ríspida, ou mal educada, e deu um beijo em cada uma delas. Os pais gays de Rachel também apareceram chorosos na porta, orgulhosos pela filha, mas a produção logo os tocou para fora do camarim. Jesse foi o último a desejar boa sorte para a garota antes das luzes se apagarem, avisando que faltavam cinco minutos.

"Eu preciso falar com você depois." Ele disse, antes de dar um beijo em sua testa.

"Boa sorte, Jesse." Ela soltou um sorriso. "Vamos arrasar, pode ter certeza."

"Eu tenho."

O olhar dele estava diferente. Rachel sentiu que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mas deixou pra lá.

A garota foi até a fresta das cortinas do palco para espiar a audiência. O teatro estava completamente lotado. Nos camarotes, ela pôde reparar que estavam o prefeito de Lima, o governador de Ohio, e várias outras autoridades. Na platéia, ela reconheceu alguns Warblers, e Sunshine Corazón. Ficou surpresa ao ver ninguém mais ninguém menos que Shelby Corcoran, sua mãe biológica, na terceira fileira. A moça não parava de olhar para o relógio.

Todos os convidados Vips da primeira fila já tinham chegado. Os pais de Jesse estavam na ponta, seguidos pelos pais dela, Burt, Carole, Will, Emma, e todo o pessoal do Glee Club.

Puck foi o único a perceber que Rachel estava no canto da cortina. Ele lançou uma piscadela, e não fez alarde de que ela estava olhando pra eles. O judeu a tinha ajudado muito durante aqueles difíceis três meses. Rachel se estressou tanto com ele... Prometeu a si mesma que depois agradeceria o amigo.

O momento dos judeus foi interrompido depois que Celine apareceu na coxia desesperada, à procura da sua Fanny Brice. O espetáculo ia começar.

"Boa sorte, querida. Chegou o seu momento. Se você esquecer alguma fala..."

"Pode deixar, Celine. Pode deixar."

_É agora_.

A garota foi até o palco que continuava com as cortinas fechadas, e estacionou em sua posição de início. Fechou os olhos, e guardou Rachel Berry dentro de um baú. Agora, ela era Fanny Brice, uma comediante da década de 30, sonhadora, ingênua, ambiciosa, talentosa, cantora, apaixonada. Não era mais Rachel quem estava ali. Era Fanny.

Alice Levinsky, ou melhor, Rose Brice, estava ao lado dela. A cena de abertura era uma conversa entre mãe e filha.

As cortinas se abriram. Os holofotes se acenderam. O público ofertou uma salva de palmas calorosa para as duas atrizes. Kurt começou a chorar. Quando o silêncio se instalou no local, o musical se iniciou.

"_Fanny era uma garota simples, que vivia com sua mãe, Rose, dona de uma pensão num bairro judeu de Nova York. As senhoras que moravam na casa diziam que Fanny não era bonita, que seu nariz assustava os homens. A menina era cheia de si; acreditava no seu potencial, e não ligava para esse tipo de provocação._

_É essa a idéia da primeira canção do musical: _If A Girl Isn't Pretty_. O número é feito por Fanny, Rose, e a Sra. Strakosh, uma velha rabugenta, que insulta Fanny a todo o momento._

_Fanny vai à busca do seu primeiro trabalho como atriz e cantora no _Vaudeville_, ao convite de Eddie, pianista do 'cabaré'. O _Vaudeville_ é um bar direcionado aos homens, em que as apresentações são recheadas de mulheres bonitas, e danças elaboradas. Porém, durante os ensaios, Fanny demonstra ser extremamente desajeitada, o que não agrada Sr. Keeney, dono do local. Ele diz que Fanny tem pernas finas, e que não tem talento. A garota insiste em ser contratada, e então vem o número _I'm The Greatest Star_..."_

Kurt soluça de tanto chorar ao ver a amiga cantando aqueles versos. Aquilo é tão Rachel Berry... A expressão dela é tão real... dá a impressão de que a própria Fanny Brice é que está reencenando a sua vida. Com apenas duas músicas cantadas, a pequena garota já conquistou o público presente.

"_...Eddie reconhece o talento da moça, e a convida (escondido do patrão) para substituir uma das atrizes numa apresentação em cima de patins, à noite. O número se torna um desastre. Fanny nunca andou de patins antes, e de repente, é obrigada a fazer isso na frente de dezenas de pessoas. Vem o número _Rollerskate Rag_, que arranca muitas risadas da platéia, e chama a atenção de Florenz Ziegfield, um grande produtor de musicais..."_

Quinn se pegou rindo. Até Santana, que sempre odiou Rachel, estava achando aquilo realmente engraçado. E com certeza foram muitos ensaios... Uma apresentação com patins como aquela era extremamente complicada.

"_... A apresentação é bem aplaudida, e Fanny fica radiante. Florenz aplaude de pé. Enquanto ela está a caminho do camarim, cruza pela primeira vez com Nicky Arnstein, um homem misterioso, e por sinal, muito bem apessoado. Fanny sente seu coração bater mais forte..."_

Jesse era o perfeito Nicky Arnstein. Trazia verdade nos olhos, requinte, mistério. Celine estava chorando de orgulho.

"_... A judia é contratada por Florenz, que fica encantado com a voz da garota. Sua primeira apresentação na companhia dele é curiosa: _His Love Makes Me Beautiful,_ durante os ensaios, ficou adorável e delicada. Fanny transformou o número numa piada na apresentação oficial, depois de enfiar uma das almofadas do camarim por baixo do seu vestido, fazendo-a parecer uma grávida._

_Nicky estava presente na apresentação, e correu atrás de Fanny no camarim para parabenizá-la. Ela aproveita, e o convida para ir à festa que sua mãe estava organizando em sua casa, na Rua Henry: o principal reduto dos judeus naquela época. Fanny deixou claro que a festa seria simples. Nicky fazia do tipo rico... Ela podia jurar que ele não aceitaria. Estava enganada._

_Os dois se divertiram muito na festa, e todos pensaram que Fanny estava namorando o belo rapaz. A mãe fez piada, as senhoras da pensão também. A garota então o chama para uma conversa na rua, longe do barulho da festa. Ela faz seu primeiro número no musical como 'oficialmente apaixonada'. _People_ é cantada na rua, enquanto Nicky a fica observando. Na hora da despedida, Nicky diz que vai à Europa, e que não gosta de correntes presas. Os dois compartilham o primeiro beijo..."_

Finn tentou, mas não conseguiu. A vontade dele era de subir no palco e separar os dois. Rachel parecia tão livre de dúvidas, tranqüila, _apaixonada_. Vai ver Jesse era realmente o seu amor verdadeiro. Vai ver o mundo dela parava ao beijá-lo. Vai ver ela já superou. Finn mal sabia que Rachel estava beijando _ele_, mesmo que em pensamento.

"_... Muito tempo se passa sem que Fanny veja Nicky: um ano. Ela agora é a grande estrela dos shows de Ziegfield, e ganhou popularidade pelos locais que passou. Numa viagem à Baltimore, ela acaba o reencontrando. Fanny pensa que ele a esqueceu, mas percebe que estava enganada quando vê que Nicky fica maravilhado ao revê-la, e a convida para um jantar naquela noite. Fanny se faz de difícil, mas aceita. Durante o jantar, os dois cantam seu primeiro dueto: _You are Woman, I am Man_..."_

Rachel e Jesse saíram do palco muito aplaudidos. A química musical entre os dois é fascinante. Os dois correram para o camarim trocar o figurino, e retocar a maquiagem. Enquanto isso, Alice e as senhoras da pensão correm ao palco para a próxima cena.

"_...Rose, mãe de Fanny, conversa com as velhas da pensão enquanto jogam cartas. Ela está desconfiada de que Fanny está saindo com alguém. A filha já fez muitas viagens pelo país, mas em toda ligação feita durante o ano, Rose notava o mesmo tom de voz, o mesmo cansaço, o mesmo tédio. Naquela última, em Baltimore, Fanny parecia outra pessoa ao telefone. Falava dos passeios maravilhosos que teve, e mostrava que estava revigorada para uma nova turnê de shows. As senhoras acharam aquilo engraçado, mas viram que morderam a língua: um ano atrás, juravam que Fanny seria sozinha pelo resto de sua vida. Agora, a garota namorava um dos homens mais bonitos da cidade._

_Fanny e Nicky voltam ao palco. Os dois estão num restaurante, e o diálogo é longo. Enfim, Nicky revela como ganha a vida: fazendo apostas, jogando cartas, ganhando dinheiro com o azar dos outros. Ele andava sem dinheiro, e por isso resolveu fazer uma viagem até a Europa. O navio que sairia naquela semana estaria cheio de milionários loucos a fazerem grandes apostas no pôquer. Ela fica receosa em passar mais um longo tempo longe dele. Porém, ele diz que a ama, e ela diz que o ama também. O navio sai às onze horas do dia seguinte, de Nova York. Ele pede a ela que não vá para se despedir. Ele tem medo de chorar. Fanny o deixa ir._

_O próximo passo da turnê de Florenz é Chicago, e ela é a principal estrela do espetáculo. Mas Fanny não conseguia deixar a vida passar. Nicky era o amor de sua vida, e eles tinham que viver juntos. Ela não queria participar mais da turnê. Queria perseguir seu maior sonho: ser feliz. Ela comprou a passagem para Nova York, e todos tentam a impedir de viajar, e obrigam que ela continue com a turnê. Assim termina o primeiro ato: com a perfomance de _Don't Rain On My Parade_, enquanto Fanny corre contra o tempo para chegar à Nova York antes das onze..."_

Nessa parte do musical, Rachel desce do palco, carregando suas malas, e corre até o final do corredor do teatro. Seu rosto é sério, compenetrado, expressão perfeita. A batida dos trompetes invade o ambiente. Will e Emma começam a chorar, lembrando que aquela foi uma das músicas que renderam o primeiro troféu para o _New Directions_, nas seccionais do primeiro ano do Glee Club. Santana e Quinn estão arrepiadas com a apresentação. O final da música está chegando, e Rachel retorna ao centro do palco, joga suas malas no chão, e arrasa na última nota. As luzes se apagam junto com a música, mostrando que o primeiro ato da peça chegou ao fim. Sua interpretação leva a platéia ao delírio. Carole fica impressionada com o talento da ex-nora.

As luzes se reacendem, e Rachel está de volta à tona. Agora era a vez de Fanny ficar guardada na caixa imaginária por alguns minutos. As lágrimas escaparam dos olhos da garota, que era aplaudida de pé por mais de mil pessoas. Ela ficou surpresa quando viu Puck chorando. Ela enviou um beijo à distância para o garoto, e para os pais, que estavam orgulhosos pelo talento da filha que eles criaram.

Rachel foi correndo para o camarim. Alice a recebeu com um abraço. Ela só tinha cinco minutos para estar pronta para o próximo ato. Jesse correu para o camarim dela.

"Não disse que nós tínhamos química? Nós deixamos todos de boca aberta, senhorita Fanny Brice!"

"Você foi um ótimo Nicky Arnstein, Jesse. Mas vamos! Celine já deve estar nos matando em pensamento."

Os dois correram até o palco, e se posicionaram. Os cochichos na platéia se silenciaram assim que as cortinas reabriram, revelando o novo cenário: um navio luxuoso. Iniciava-se o segundo ato.

"_...Fanny consegue chegar a tempo para embarcar com Nicky, e os dois vão à Europa juntos. Durante a viagem, Fanny diz que quer se tornar uma Sadie (mulher casada, como a filha da Sra. Strakosh). Nicky promete que se ficar rico, se casa com a moça. Ele joga pôquer com os maiores magnatas do navio, e se torna milionário. Quando eles voltam em terras americanas, os dois compram uma grande casa, e cantam juntos _Sadie, Sadie_ na mansão. O tempo passa: Fanny fica grávida, e dá luz a uma menina chamada Frances. Depois de um tempo, a cantora pede desculpas à Florenz por ter abandonado a turnê, e volta a se apresentar com a companhia dele. _The Swan_, com figurinos impecáveis, é o novo número._

_O modo como Nicky ganha a vida é muito arriscado, e durante uma maré de azar, eles são obrigados a vender a casa onde vivem, e se mudarem para um apartamento menor._

_Muitas brigas começam a acontecer entre os dois. Arnstein se recusa a viver às custas da esposa, e vendo que o pôquer e as apostas não lhe rendem mais dinheiro, ele acaba se envolvendo com um negócio ilegal de venda de títulos, que o leva à prisão._

_Ele é condenado por dois anos, mas diz que pode cumprir a pena em dezoito meses. No último encontro, antes da prisão, Nicky já propõe a idéia de divórcio. Ele pede para que Fanny seja feliz, que ela siga seu próprio caminho. Os dois se beijam pela última vez, e Fanny canta _Funny Girl_..."_

Jesse St. James e Rachel Berry foram simplesmente brilhantes nessa última cena. A maneira como ela chorou parecia tão real... A maneira como ele pronunciou suas últimas frases foi tão tocante... Kurt e Blaine já tinham acabado com um pacote de lencinhos de papel. Os críticos da Broadway que estavam presentes ficaram arrepiados.

"_...Os dezoito meses se passam. Fanny aparece com a feição mais madura, e continua trabalhando na companhia de Ziegfield. Ela está ansiosa para a volta de Nicky da prisão. Não sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro, mas acredita que os dois terminam juntos. Cinco minutos antes do seu grande número em Nova York, Arnstein aparece em seu camarim. Ela se assusta, e os dois fazem o seu último diálogo. Eles por fim decidem que o divórcio é a melhor opção, por mais que doa._

_Fanny guarda o choro, acaba de se maquiar, coloca seu vestido e especial, e surge para o número final do musical: _My Man_."_

Rachel tentou manter Fanny no comando, mas não conseguiu. Brice fugiu dela de repente, e se escondeu num lugar que Rachel não conseguia achar. Só restou uma opção: ser a Rachel Berry durante a última música da peça. As cordas do violino deram o tom, e o ritmo começou devagar.

'_Oh, meu homem, eu o amo tanto... Ele nunca vai saber. Minha vida é só desespero, mas eu não me importo. Quando ele me pega em seus braços, o mundo é brilhante, tudo parece estar certo.'_

A voz estava embargada pelo choro. Os olhos dela pareciam ímãs, atraídos pelos olhos _dele_ na platéia.

'_Qual é a diferença se eu digo 'eu vou embora', quando eu sei que eu vou voltar de joelhos um dia? Não importa o que meu homem seja. E-eu sou dele...'_

A banda e Celine travaram de medo.

Tudo estava indo bem, até que Rachel de repente ficou muda no palco. Parou de cantar no meio da música. As lágrimas enchiam o rosto dela de rastros, que ficavam à vista de todos por conta do holofote direcionado ao seu rosto. O silêncio no teatro era absoluto. A banda estava esperando a deixa de Rachel. _Será que ela esqueceu a letra?_, Celine pensava.

Não. Rachel não esqueceu a letra. A verdade é que ela nunca esqueceria aquelas palavras. Os versos daquela música representavam exatamente o que ela sentia em seu coração. E aquilo a impedia de cantar.

Mas ela não podia, ela tinha que continuar. Secou as lágrimas, e direcionou a força daquele sentimento que a corroia por dentro para um só lugar: sua voz.

'_Para sempre.'_

Ela chorou como se não houvesse amanhã. A banda e a batida começaram a sua evolução. A percussão bateu forte, os violinos ficaram mais agressivos, e Rachel brilhou. Era impressionante a maneira como ela cantava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

'_Meu homem, eu o amo tanto. Ele nunca vai saber! Minha vida é só desespero, mas eu não me importo. Quando ele me segura naqueles braços... O mundo é claro, e tudo parece certo. Qual é a diferença se eu digo 'eu vou embora', quando eu sei que eu vou voltar de joelhos no outro dia? Não importa o que meu homem seja... EU SOU DELE! Para todo e todo o sempre.'_

Rachel permaneceu cantando a última nota por quase um minuto. Celine e a banda não esperavam por aquilo, e tiveram que prolongar os últimos acordes por muito mais tempo. Nem a própria Rachel sabia de onde veio toda aquela força vocal.

Aliás, sabia sim.

Vinha de um dos bancos da primeira fila, onde estava sentado um sujeito de dezessete anos, com quase dois metros de altura, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ela não resistiu. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não olharia sequer por um milésimo de segundo na direção dele. Mas o coração falou mais alto. E lá estava Finn Hudson, como Rachel nunca tinha visto antes. O rosto molhado pela água salgada do choro, os olhos vermelhos, a boca reta.

Enquanto todos estavam de pé aplaudindo o final do musical, Finn e Rachel continuaram ali, conectados, vendo tudo o que acontecia ao redor em câmera lenta. Ele sabia que a música era pra ele. E ela sabia que aquelas lágrimas foram por causa dela.

O momento foi quebrado depois que Jesse puxou a mão de Rachel e a levou até a beira do palco junto com o resto do elenco, para o agradecimento final. As palmas não paravam, nem perdiam força.

Quinn puxou Finn da cadeira, colocando o grandão de pé. Ele secou as lágrimas com a camisa que usava, e bateu palmas, feliz com o que tinha visto. Pensou que ela tinha superado e esquecido tudo o que eles tinham passado juntos. Mas ele viu que não.

O amor continuava forte nos dois.


	13. Lembrança

Antes tarde do que nunca. Resolvi Fuinn nesse capítulo.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Os produtores e amigos aguardavam a chegada dos protagonistas no _Lima Bean_, para comemorarem o sucesso da estréia do musical com um coquetel. Kurt, Mercedes e Tina batiam um papo caloroso sobre as melhores partes do musical: foi unânime a escolha da última cena. A performance de Rachel foi digna de Tony.

"Rachel é tão boba!" Kurt lamentava. "Fica com aquele Jesse St. Sucks mesmo gostando do Finn."

"Mas o Jesse também arrasou, Kurt." Mercedes disse, depois de pegar um canapé com o garçom. "Por mais que eu odeie aquele branquelo com cabelo de miojo, temos que admitir: o garoto é bom."

"Eu sei, Cedes. Eu sei. Eu não disse que o Jesse não tem talento, apenas disse que a Rach é boba de ficar com ele! O pior é que ela tem coragem de dizer que o amor que ela sente pelo meu meio-irmão atrapalha a sua carreira... Se não fosse _esse_ amor que ela faz questão de esconder, _My Man_ não teria sido aquele espetáculo!"

Tina concordou completamente. A japonesinha gótica não era do tipo que chorava com a ficção (filmes, espetáculos, músicas, livros...). Até ganhou o apelido de 'coração de gelo' depois que ela viu _Titanic_ com o Kurt e a Mercedes num sábado das férias. Enquanto os dois quase morriam desidratados de tanto chorar, Tina segurava a risada; a garota era muito insensível para esse tipo de coisa. Mas, de alguma forma, ver Rachel no final do musical a fez chorar da mesma forma que no dia dos namorados, enquanto cantava _My Funny Valentine_ para o Mike.

"_My Man_ acabou com a minha reputação de cor––"

A fala da garota foi interrompida por um grito agudo de criança. Eles procuraram a origem do grito, e encontraram. Arregalaram os olhos e deixaram a boca escancarada, sem sair uma palavra. Kurt apontou em direção à porta. Lá estavam Leroy e Hiram Berry, conversando com uma senhora de nariz avantajado, cabelos castanhos ondulados, segurando uma garotinha sapeca que aparentava seus quase dois anos.

"Oh meu Deus! É a Corcoran!"

"Segurando a Beth no colo." Tina falou, pasma.

A mocinha no colo de Shelby era a junção de Quinn e Puck. Puxou as madeixas loiras, a pele clara, e os olhos esverdeados da mãe. O nariz era inconfundível: cópia perfeita da napa judaica do pai. Ela parecia impaciente, querendo a qualquer custo pegar o saleiro que estava na mesa mais próxima. A mãe que a segurava no colo tinha a expressão aflita. Leroy e Hiram pareciam estar tentando reconfortar a moça.

Finn e Quinn estavam num canto, de cara fechada. Nenhum deles tinha ligado para o grito da garotinha. Puck estava com Lauren no balcão, tentando convencer o barman a fazer algum daqueles _drinks_. Mercedes não conseguiu se segurar, e correu até lá.

"Puck! Puck! Você tem que ver isso."

Ela puxou o sujeito de moicano até Kurt e Tina. Lauren veio atrás. Quando ele avistou a mocinha na entrada e uniu os pontos, percebeu que quem estava na sua frente era sua filha. A expressão travou. Ele sabia que uma hora ou outra, reencontraria a pequena Beth. Pensou que isso fosse acontecer depois de muito tempo, quando o ensino médio já teria se tornado uma lembrança. Vê-la agora, depois de apenas dois anos... era recente demais.

Ele não sabia como agir. Puck passa a imagem de durão, do tipo que não tem problemas com insegurança, mas por dentro... o cara é um poço de indecisão. Queria ir até lá, conversar com a garotinha. Seria imaturo? Ele deveria chamar Quinn... Olhou ao seu redor, e encontrou a loira no canto do restaurante, perto do Finn. Os dois pareciam estar zangados. Puck, sem pensar duas vezes, foi até lá chamá-la.

"Quinn. Vem comigo."

"Pra quê, Puckerman?"

"Vem comigo."

Finn estava viajando tão longe, que não teve a mínima curiosidade de saber para onde eles estavam indo. Ficou observando. Quinn e Puck chegaram até o corredor de entrada, de onde dava pra ver a porta do restaurante.

Puck fez um movimento com a cabeça discretamente, apontando para a direção da criança.

"N-nossa filha. Beth. Ela está bem ali."

_Boom_.

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

Muito mais silêncio.

Já teve algum momento da sua vida em que tudo o que você via parecia estar borrado? Algum momento em que o mundo parecia ter parado? Algum momento em que tempo era irrelevante, seu corpo era irrelevante, e a única coisa que você sentia era sua alma flutuando, seus pés saindo do chão, seus braços de repente leves e inexistentes?

Quinn se sentiu assim: um peso-morto. A alma viajou até dois anos atrás, e parou numa distante aula de geografia, na sexta-feira.

_Um bilhetinho apareceu na sua mesa sem ela perceber._

_Quero te ver de novo. Que tal hoje? Sua casa, 3 horas. Puck_

_A adrenalina pulsou nas suas veias. Já completavam duas semanas que ela e Puck tinham esses encontros secretos. Ela sabia que era errado com o Finn: o grandão era gentil, amoroso, o quarterback do time... Mas ao lado de Puck, ela se sentia tão bem! Achava graça em cada movimento que o sujeito fazia. Sentia-se completa com ele, como se os problemas estivessem resolvidos. Além disso, o clube do celibato nunca saberia das suas escapadas, muito menos Finn. Puck era um túmulo de segredos._

_Ela se virou e deu uma piscadela para o garoto, que estava duas fileiras atrás dela. O encontro estava confirmado._

_Naquela sexta à tarde, Puck levou para o quarto da garota (escondido da Sra. Fabray), um engradado de bebida. Quinn estava entediada, e Puck era de sua confiança. Acabou bebendo mais do que devia._

_Tudo conspirou para que aquela noite rolasse: Finn deveria estar ocupado em sua casa tentando passar a segunda fase de um jogo inútil qualquer, e nunca iria desconfiar. Pra piorar, a autoestima de Quinn estava muito fragilizada: na noite anterior, ela tinha descoberto o perfil no Facebook de um dos seus antigos colegas de classe da cidade em que morava. No Thunderclap da turma, todas as fotos em que ela aparecia, seu rosto estava rabiscado. Na foto individual, sua testa tinha um _Lucy Caboosey_ escrito em letras bem grandes por um dos colegas maldosos._

_No meio da pegação, Quinn insistia:_

"_Diga de novo."_

"_Você não é gorda."_

"_Diga de novo..."_

"_Você não é gorda, Quinn!"_

_Puck não entendia o porquê daquela estranha fixação de ouvir que ela não é gorda, mas fazia o que era pedido. E então, aconteceu. Ele usou da lábia dele, ela não resistiu... E aconteceu. A culpa tomou conta dela logo depois que Noah saiu do quarto. _Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?_, ela pensava. O que tranqüilizava a garota era a certeza de que Puck nunca contaria para o Finn; os dois eram melhores amigos, e o namorado da garota nunca poderia descobrir._

_Os dias foram passando, e o que era pra ser um mês pacato e normal, tornou-se um pesadelo para a líder de torcida: Finn resolveu entrar para o Glee Club, fazendo com que todas as _Cheerios_ começassem a fofocar sobre o namoro dos dois, dizendo que tudo aquilo era fachada, e que o grandão na verdade era gay. A apresentação na frente da escola foi preocupante: além de estar dançando com uma negra, uma japonesa gaga, um cadeirante, e um gay (quase) assumido, Finn se engraçou com a maldita Rachel Berry. Quinn se roeu de ciúmes, é claro. Como pode uma garota tão feia, nariguda e sem peito chamar a atenção do quarterback da escola? Por mais ciúmes que sentisse, Quinn, lá no fundo, ficou feliz. Se o Finn terminasse com ela, estaria livre para oficializar o rolo com o Puck... Quem sabe o sujeito não criaria juízo dessa vez? Esse problema não era tão complicado assim. O pior estava para acontecer._

_Na quarta-feira, enquanto a garota almoçava com Santana e Brittany no refeitório da escola, sentiu uma necessidade imensa de vomitar. Rezou a todos os santos possíveis para que a ânsia se acalmasse, e que desse tempo de chegar até o banheiro; assim, ninguém via, ou desconfiava. Quase vomitou as tripas._

_À noite, Quinn foi tomada por uma inexplicável vontade de sorvete de creme com limão. Ligou para o Finn, que apareceu na porta da sua casa depois de meia hora, segurando um pote geladinho. O grandão foi embora, e logo depois, a garota caiu na piscina de pensamentos._

_Quinn se lembrou de uma viagem que ela fez nas férias de 2001, quando a família Fabray foi até a Dakota do Norte, na casa da tia Tessy, que estava grávida. A tia às vezes acordava de madrugada e fazia pedidos malucos para o marido, e dizia que o filho ia nascer feio se o desejo não fosse realizado. A cada duas horas, corria para o banheiro vomitar (isso quando dava tempo, e não vomitava no tapete da sala)._

_Tia Tessy comentava de que esse tipo de coisa era normal nos primeiros meses de gravidez._

_Gravidez._

_Grávida._

_Ela mentiu para a mãe dizendo que iria até a praça encontrar o namorado. Pegou a blusa, e correu até a farmácia, comprar um daqueles testes vagabundos. Chegou em casa, fez os procedimentos, e depois de duas horas, veio o veredicto: positivo._

_Tudo acabou._

_Cheerleaders._

_Puck._

_Finn._

_Reputação._

_Família._

_Tudo. _

_Ela trancou a porta do banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, e começou a chorar. Abortar? Não. É pecado matar. Aquilo dentro dela já era uma vida que merecia respeito... Era sangue do seu sangue. Isso a impedia de fazer qualquer mal à criança. E pensando na criança, ela decidiu inventar uma solução: mentir._

_Quinn já estava acostumada a viver uma mentira. Para todos que perguntavam sobre sua infância, ela respondia calmamente que era uma criança adorável e perfeita, amada por todos seus amigos. Nunca ninguém desconfiou sobre o seu passado sombrio. Finn nunca desconfiou sobre as saideiras que ela tinha com Puck nos finais de semana. Ela dizia que ia estudar, e o grandão acreditava facilmente, sem questionar._

_Estava decidido: ela iria mentir._

_Apesar de gostar de Puck, ela não podia se esquecer de que o cara era um irresponsável: não tinha pai, a mãe era louca, todos os empregos que ele conseguia só duravam no máximo dois meses... Além disso, o garoto não sentia um pingo de culpa por trair seu melhor amigo. Era um perdedor. Um joão-ninguém._

_Finn era o pai. A criança poderia nascer com o narigão de Puck, e com um moicano bem cortado. Mesmo assim, ela diria até a morte que Finn era o pai. O garoto era burro... Nem se lembraria do fato de que os dois nunca transaram. Acreditaria fácil? Sim. Era cruel? Sim. Mas era pela criança, e ela faria tudo por aquele grão de gente que estava em sua barriga._

_Segunda parte do plano: conseguir esconder a gravidez dos pais e de Sue Sylvester até o ponto em que conseguisse. Ela sabia como seria a reação deles; achou melhor esperar. Quem sabe, no meio do caminho, não aparecia uma solução?_

_Ela mentiu. Finn acreditou e sofreu. Ela não contou para os pais. Terminou com Puck. E todas as noites, ela chorou. Nunca se cansava de chorar._

_As _Cheerios_ começaram a se afastar da garota; diziam que ela estava ficando gorda demais. Em casa, a própria mãe começou a evitá-la. Ela se afastou dos ensaios no Glee Club, por vergonha. Ela se sentia muito sozinha. Finn era maravilhoso, e a ajudava em tudo o que ela pedia, mas não era suficiente._

_Quinn encontrou ajuda no lugar que menos esperava: o Glee Club. Lá, todos a aceitavam. Sendo grávida, ou não. Will oferecia apoio e carona para as consultas, Rachel a convidou para voltar aos ensaios, as músicas a faziam se esquecer dos problemas por algumas horas..._

_Ela foi expulsa de casa depois que os pais descobriram sobre o filho que ela carregava. Finn e Carole a acolheram em sua casa, e ofereceram todo o apoio. O rapaz guardava toda a pressão dentro dele; tentava transmitir calma para a namorada. Ele a amava! Além disso, ela estava esperando o seu filho... Tudo nos conformes. Rachel se tornou grande amiga, sem chances de se tornar algo mais._

_Mas então, ele descobriu que tudo o que acontecia ao redor dele, era simplesmente farsa. Como? Por quê? Por que a garota que ele sempre apoiou o traiu? Por que o seu melhor amigo e quase irmão, o traiu? Por que os amigos que já sabiam da verdade não tinham lhe contado antes? Tudo que era certo em sua mente tornou-se errado de repente. No que ele acreditaria agora? O grandão chutou cadeiras, quebrou a porta do seu quarto, e chorou (coisa que fazia raramente, em situações muito extremas). Aconteceu, e ele não podia mais voltar pra trás. Aceitou, e seguiu em frente. Acabou se envolvendo com Rachel, que foi a única garota que realmente se importou com ele, e não com o time. Ele sabia que sempre sentiria _algo_ pela Quinn, mas percebeu que ao lado de Rachel, era diferente. Ela era mais baixa que a ex, tinha peitos menores que os de Quinn, falava mais que Quinn, e apesar de tudo isso, ele gostava dela._

_Quinn se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo por não ter tido a coragem de contar a verdade antes. Foi difícil, mas uma hora ou outra, ia acontecer. Ficou feliz por Finn. Agora ele estava livre de todas as cobranças e obrigações que a paternidade lhe proporcionava._

_Ela já estava incerta sobre a decisão que tinha tomado quando descobriu a gravidez: Puck já não era mais o mesmo, se transformou em um cara preocupado com o seu bem-estar, que tentava ajudá-la, e prometia ser um bom pai caso um dia ela resolvesse contar a verdade. Terminou com Finn numa semana, e já voltou com Puck na outra._

_Ela passou a morar na casa do verdadeiro pai da filha, e a sua vida se tornou um pesadelo. A mãe judia era louca, e não deixava Quinn comer ou fazer o que quisesse. Foram vômitos e mais vômitos escondidos, desejos e mais desejos repreendidos, choros e mais choros engolidos._

_Puck era seu guia. O tempo que os dois viveram juntos na mesma casa serviu para que Quinn confirmasse que por mais adorável que fosse Finn, ela sempre amaria o _badass_ Noah Puckerman. Toda vez que a mãe ficava louca com a grávida, lá estava Puck para defendê-la. O garoto conseguiu manter todas as despesas pagas, graças aos dois videogames que Jacob Ben Israel comprou dele (por livre e espontânea pressão)._

_O que estragava as coisas era a necessidade inexplicável que Puck tinha por garotas. Mesmo gostando da loirinha, ele corria atrás de outras para suprir seus desejos._

_Quinn é o tipo de garota que sempre seguiu a razão, e não a emoção. Acabou deixando Puck. _

_Quando ela se mudou para a casa de Mercedes (já nos últimos meses da gestação), as coisas melhoraram. Lá, ela se sentia acolhida por todos e realmente amada. Se não fosse a gravidez, ela nunca teria conhecido a pessoa maravilhosa que Mercedes Jones é. Para toda preocupação que aparecia em sua cabeça, Mercedes trazia uma solução, e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem._

_Então, nasceu. A menina era uma pequena deusa aos olhos da jovem mãe. E vê-la no berçário ao lado de Puck só embaralhou suas convicções: ficar ou não com o bebê? Aquela criança que tinha acabado de sair da sua barriga era a sua filha... Ela teria coragem de abandoná-la? Se ficasse com a criança, não teria condições de educá-la adequadamente... Como cuidaria da criança e continuaria no ensino médio? Como pagaria o plano de saúde, as primeiras roupinhas, o berço e os lençóis, as fraldas, e tantas outras coisas indispensáveis nos primeiros anos de vida? Ela chorava tomada de culpa. Se fosse dar o bebê para adoção, pelo menos daria para pais que ela sabia que dariam amor suficiente para a garotinha._

_Apareceu Shelby Corcoran. Doeu. Mas deixar a bebezinha ser adotada era o melhor a fazer. Então, a garotinha Beth Corcoran se foi._

_Ficaram pra trás os nove meses cheios de experiências completamente novas na vida da _ex-cheerleader_. Tristezas, alegrias, indigestões, vontades reprimidas, popularidade abandonada, tranqüilidade... Nove meses._

_Agora era vida nova._

O turbilhão de pensamentos se aquietou, e Quinn voltou ao presente. Não sentia o peso da culpa em seus ombros, pois sabia que Shelby tinha educado sua filha com todo amor (coisa que ela nunca teria sido capaz de fazer, estando no ensino médio). Do seu lado estava Puck, da maneira como sempre esteve: antes, durante, e depois dos nove meses.

"O que nós vamos fazer?", ele perguntou.

"Nada. Pelo menos agora.", ela disse, ainda olhando na direção da menininha.

Os olhos dela se viraram e acabaram encontrando os olhos cor-de-mel dele.

Então caiu a ficha.

_Meu Deus, eu amo esse homem. Ele é um canalha, um cachorro, um eterno joão-ninguém... Mas eu amo esse homem. E ele me ama. Faz burrada, mas me ama. E é isso o que eu mais quero: que alguém que me ame. Céus! Como eu não percebi isso antes?_

Puck amou sempre (e somente) Quinn. Mas o garoto é um jovem! Raramente pensa com o cérebro, ou com o coração. O estúpido que manda nele é o Sr. Hormônio. E isso atrapalha muito a sua vida. Mudar essa situação não é algo que se faz da noite pro dia.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou, percebendo o olhar diferente de Quinn.

Ela disfarçou, e decidiu consertar as coisas antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

"N-nada. Tenho que falar com o Finn."

Ela saiu sem dar mais explicações. Foi até o canto em que o namorado estava, e o tirou do transe.

"Finn, nós precisamos conversar."

"Com certeza."

Os dois seguiram para a mesa que ficava do lado de fora do restaurante, que continuava vazio. O lugar estava claro. Dava pra ver a rua, os carros que chegavam, e a porta de entrada. Decidiram nem se sentar. Quinn é quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Você tem toda a razão, Finn. Nada disso aqui está certo."

"Quinn... Eu juro que eu tentei! Juro! Você é uma grande garota, é a namorada dos sonhos de qualquer homem. Mas você sabe: entre a gente não rola essa coisa de amor! A gente só tá junto porque é fácil; a gente não cobra muito um do outro, não tem que se esforçar pra manter o namoro... A gente leva na canela. Se eu pudesse escolher quem a gente ama, eu com certeza escolheria você. Mas não dá."

Ele não estava chorando, e olhava bem nos olhos dela. Os dois eram tão parecidos! Tinham as mesmas inseguranças, pensavam muito no futuro.

"Tá."

Silêncio.

"Você só vai dizer isso? Um 'tá'?", ele perguntou incrédulo.

Em sua cabeça, aquele diálogo terminaria com Quinn aos prantos, ameaçando-o aos quatro ventos, dizendo que ele pagaria por todo o mal que fez.

"Você tem toda a razão, Finn. Eu também escolheria você, se pudesse escolher quem eu amo. Você é um bom garoto. Mas não dá.", ela fez uma pausa, e passou a sua mão no rosto dele. "É uma pena que só fui perceber isso agora. Você viu quem está aí?"

Ela apontou para a porta.

"É a Beth, Finn. Minha filha está aqui."

Ela desabou na tristeza. Finn só a viu chorar daquele jeito dois anos atrás, quando ele descobriu _a verdade_. O grandão a puxou num abraço forte.

"V-você podia ser o pai dessa criança, Finn... Ah, meu Deus! Tudo seria mais fácil.", ela disse entre os soluços.

Os dois continuavam abraçados. A cabeça dela ainda estava afundada no peito do garoto.

"Sabe o que eu acho? Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas, Quinn."

"C-como assim?"

"Se o filho fosse meu e a gente acabasse junto pro resto da vida, não seria triste acordar todo dia, olhar pro seu lado, e saber que você só ficou junto comigo porque era _fácil_?", ele levantou o rosto dela, e secou as suas lágrimas. "É claro que na hora em que eu descobri a verdade, eu não pensei assim. Meu mundo desmoronou. Mas, agora, olhando pra trás, eu posso dizer que aquilo foi bom. Se a Beth fosse mesmo minha filha, eu ficaria preso a você, mesmo gostando da Rachel. E eu sei, Quinn... Eu vejo o jeito como você olha pro Puck; é muito diferente do jeito que você olha pra mim. Aquele dia foi um dos piores de toda a minha vida. Só que hoje em dia, eu vejo o lado positivo dele."

Pausa.

"Você é incrível, Finn. Rachel é uma garota de sorte."

"Você também é incrível, Quinn. Já fez muita coisa errada... Mas, é incrível. Puck é um garoto de sorte."

Os dois se abraçaram novamente.

"Amigos?", ele perguntou.

"Pra sempre.", Quinn respondeu, depois de lascar um beijo no rosto do grandão.

Eles voltaram para o restaurante, dessa vez mais leves. Para os dois, um problema estava resolvido. Ainda faltavam os outros: Jesse, Rachel, Puck e Beth.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Reviews? Por favor? Hahaha.


	14. Brindes

_**Capítulo 14**_

Rachel e Jesse receberam os presentes da produção ainda no palco, e saíram para os bastidores ao som de palmas. A garota estava radiante, hiperativa. Correu para o camarim limpar a maquiagem e guardar o figurino. Jesse foi junto e fechou a porta, deixando apenas os dois ali.

A apresentação foi um sucesso absoluto. Nenhum tropeço, nenhum erro, nenhuma fala esquecida, nenhuma nota sustenida. A química dos dois foi incrível, as notas altas bem precisas... A vontade agora era de fazer tudo aquilo novamente. A grande paixão de Rachel era o palco, os aplausos. Isso é o que dá a ela força para viver.

"Jesse... você é o melhor parceiro que eu poderia ter, de verdade. Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado por tudo."

Rachel segurou nas mãos dele, e alguns pensamentos surgiram na cabeça dela. Ela não teria que se preocupar com a sua carreira, nem se sentir culpada por deixar Lima, se o amasse _daquele_ jeito.

Ele envolveu a baixinha com os seus braços, e lhe deu um abraço forte, apertado.

"Eu tenho que falar com você, Rach."

Ela estava atenta, olhando bem nos olhos dele.

"Lembra daquele homem que apareceu num dos nossos ensaios? O Mark?"

Rachel não poderia se esquecer daquele senhor simpático. Ele elogiou muito o desempenho dela e de Jesse. Quando Celine disse quem ele era, Rachel ficou pasma por não saber que estava de frente para uma lenda: Mark Jacobs era vencedor de três _Tony Awards_, e famoso por fazer ótimas readaptações de musicais.

"Claro que me lembro. Mas por que você resolveu falar dele agora?"

"Mark, naquele dia, depois do nosso ensaio, me chamou para uma conversa. Ele começou a falar sobre sucesso, e talento, e perguntou se eu não teria interesse em participar da sua remontagem de _Hair_ na Broadway, Rach! Ele me convidou para ser o Claude, o protagonista, na Broadway! Broadway! Broadway! Só faço um pedido: não conte a ninguém por enquanto... Acredito em olho-gordo, e tenho certeza que aqueles seus amigos que _acham_ que vão fazer sucesso nos palcos vão me metralhar com os olhares deles."

Jesse estava receoso para contar a novidade a Rachel por vários motivos. Ele chegou até a pensar de que a garota iria sentir inveja por ele ter sido chamado, e ela não.

Nem passou pela cabeça de Rachel esse pensamento. A garota ficou extremamente feliz por saber que Jesse conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo de se tornar um ator da Broadway. Começou a chorar.

"Jesse, você merece. Seu talento é impressionante, é dom de poucos. Mas... Você já se decidiu? Falou com a sua família? Eles liberaram? Todos os detalhes já estão arranjados?"

"É sobre isso que eu queria conversar. Amanhã de manhã já vou até Nova York assinar o contrato."

Os dois se sentaram. A conversa seria longa.

"Já decidi que vou morar em Nova York. Ficar trabalhando em escritório não é o meu sonho. Aliás, passar toda a minha vida em Ohio não é o meu sonho. Eu já tenho diploma de ensino médio, faculdade não me interessa agora, meus pais passam a maior parte do ano viajando... Tudo conspirou para que eu aceitasse a proposta. Já encontrei um _flat_ simples para ser minha casa. Meus pais vão bancar a viagem e a mudança, e depois por lá, eu me viro sozinho. O cachê que Mark me ofereceu é gordo. Estou satisfeito. Só estou preocupado com você."

Ele parou por um momento, secou as lágrimas dela, e segurou as suas mãos.

"Rachel, esses três meses foram mágicos pra mim. Nesse tempo, eu achei um novo rumo para a minha vida profissional, e pude apagar algumas dúvidas na minha vida pessoal. E sabe o que eu percebi?"

_Não complique as coisas, Jesse_. Foi o que a garota pensou.

"N-não."

"Percebi que você é a melhor amiga que eu posso ter, Rach. O amor que eu sentia acabou se transformando num novo sentimento que eu nunca poderia prever... Você fica feliz com as minhas conquistas. Você se tornou o ombro amigo toda vez que eu precisava de um."

Rachel ficou pasma. Jesse St. James estava chorando.

"E hoje, antes do musical terminar, eu me senti um idiota: justamente na hora em que _eu_ não te vejo mais como uma namorada, você passou a me ver como um! Lembra do beijo que nós demos hoje no ensaio? Lembra do beijo que você me deu agora no musical? Pois então, eu senti _amor de verdade_ nos dois. Você me beijou diferente de todas as outras vezes que nos beijamos antes: foi doce, macio, mais apaixonado."

Ela estava pronta para explicar, mas ele segurou a boca dela fechada. Ainda não tinha terminado.

"Mas eu percebi que estava enganado, quando vi você no final do musical. Você não tirava os olhos do Hudson, Rachel. E mesmo depois da música terminar, vocês dois continuaram parados, sem se importarem com as coisas que aconteciam ao redor. Sobre os beijos apaixonados do ensaio e do musical, eu encontrei uma explicação: você é uma ótima atriz, e fez com que eu realmente acreditasse que aquilo era amor."

Ele soltou uma risada. Jesse não parecia nenhum pouco magoado.

"Rach, eu sei que você só voltou comigo por raiva, por impulso. E fique tranqüila, eu não me sinto mal por saber disso. É o que eu faria também. Quer um conselho de amigo? Pense menos no seu futuro, e viva o presente... Se o bobão não quer seguir o mesmo trilho que você, paciência! Mas pense nisso na hora certa. Por enquanto, seja feliz."

_Jesse não entende_, Rachel lembrou. Sua carreira era apenas _um_ motivo de _muitos_ pelo qual Rachel decidiu terminar com Finn. Mesmo assim, ela ficou feliz pela atitude dele.

A garota via Jesse como um amigo que ela podia confiar, e ficou contente ao saber que ele a enxergava da mesma forma.

"Amigos?"

"Mais que amigos."

Eles deram o último abraço forte, ambos chorando. Alice apareceu na porta na deixa.

"Rachel! Jesse! Vocês ainda não se arrumaram? Todo mundo já foi para o coquetel de comemoração... Só faltam vocês, e eu, claro. Aliás... alguém de vocês pode me dar uma carona?"

Jesse se prontificou a levar as duas. Os três correram para se arrumar, e saíram cantando os pneus até o _Lima Bean_, que naquela noite estava reservado exclusivamente para a equipe do musical e os convidados VIPs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Chegou a minha diva inspiradora!"

Kurt gritou logo que avistou Rachel descendo da BMW de Jesse St. James. Os outros amigos presentes começaram a aplaudir os três atores chegando, inclusive Santana Lopez, ao fundo.

"Até Patti LuPone ficaria de boca aberta vendo você como Fanny Brice... Até Barbra iria se curvar aos seus pés! Você é uma diva, Rach, uma diva!"

Os dois amigos – que já chegaram a ser inimigos mortais – estavam abraçados. Mercedes veio participar do abraço também. O trio de divas chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

"Meu desempenho foi tão bom assim?"

Rachel, por mais incrível que possa parecer, se lembrava vagamente do que aconteceu _durante_ o musical; talvez as memórias tenham sido registradas na parte _Fanny Brice_ da sua mente. A única lembrança daquela noite que martelava a sua cabeça era o final, a última música.

"Foi bom, Berry. Tenho que admitir." Santana disse, mas não fez questão de abraçá-la. Mesmo assim, a recém-atriz considerou aquilo como o melhor elogio da noite: se a apresentação agradou Santana Lopez, significa que foi brilhante.

A fila de cumprimentos começou a se formar na frente da baixinha. Nenhum dos seus amigos parabenizou Jesse, que estava do lado dela. O garoto continuava de cara fechada com todos do Glee Club. A única pessoa que enxergava St. James de forma positiva era Rachel Berry.

Puck deu um beijo molhado na bochecha da menina, e a deixou cheia de nojo.

"Parabéns, princesa judia."

"Noah Puckerman, obrigado pela enorme ajuda que você me deu nesses três meses. Eu amo você!"

Puck sorriu. Estava com a alma longe, pensando na filha que estava ali no restaurante. Rachel não entendia: a expressão dele não era a mesma que ela tinha reparado no teatro, mas Rachel achou melhor continuar cumprimentando os outros da fila. Perguntaria depois o porquê da mudança de humor.

Hiram e Leroy seguraram a filha nos braços por um longo tempo. Os dois pais gays estavam emocionados por ver que o sonho da garotinha que eles viram crescer tinha se tornado realidade.

Quinn veio cumprimentá-la com a mesma expressão 'ausente' de Puck.

"Muito bem, Rachel", ela disse. O que Rachel não sabia era que aquele cumprimento tinha significado _duplo_: parabéns pela apresentação, e por conseguir o amor de um cara tão maravilhoso quanto Finn Hudson.

Ele era o último da fila.

"Parabéns, Rach."

Eles se abraçaram.

O ponteiro parou.

O barulho sumiu.

O momento pareceu eterno.

Ele não disse mais nada. Nem ela. Olhares falam mais que tudo.

Jesse estava ali do lado, e Finn concluiu que os dois continuavam firmes e fortes no namoro.

"Parabéns", ele cumprimentou, dando-lhe a mão.

"Valeu, Finn."

Ele saiu, e foi se sentar na mesa reservada. Os pais voltaram para perto de Rachel.

"Tem uma pessoa que quer te ver, filha."

Hiram apontou para perto do caixa. Rachel se virou, e deu de cara com Shelby Corcoran, segurando um adorável bebezinho no braço esquerdo.

"Boa noite, Rachel."

Beth estava entretida com o caixa do restaurante. O fato dela estar ali explicava a rápida mudança de humor de Noah, e as sobrancelhas arqueadas de Quinn desde que a hora em que ela a viu no restaurante.

As duas deram um abraço longo.

"Você estava maravilhosa como Fanny."

"Obrigada, Shelby."

Ela não conseguia chamá-la mais de mãe. Ficou feliz por vê-la, e só. Era como uma amiga que não via há muito tempo.

"Eu estava com medo da sua reação. Pensei que você não fosse gostar de me ver aqui."

"Por que eu não gostaria? Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, temos um vínculo eterno. Seu sangue está dentro de mim."

"Fico feliz por saber que você pensa assim." Ela chamou a garotinha que estava no seu colo. "Você deve conhecer a minha filha."

"Claro. Claro que conheço!"

"Cumprimente sua irm... Quero dizer, cumprimente a Rachel, querida!", ela pediu a Beth.

A menininha soltou um tímido 'oi'. Ela era adorável, o sorriso era perfeito.

"Que mocinha linda! Puxou aos pais."

Quinn e Puck observavam de longe a interação de Rachel com o bebê. A menina podia conquistar qualquer um usando toda aquela beleza.

O garçom veio chamá-las, interrompendo os mimos que Rachel estava fazendo ao bebê. Acomodou todos os convidados na mesa principal.

Rachel se sentou no meio de todos, perto de Jesse e dos pais. Finn e Quinn se sentaram no canto da grande mesa que acolheu a todos. Puck, no outro extremo.

A atriz de primeira viagem pegou a sua colher e bateu na taça de vidro, chamando a atenção de todos. Ela adorava aquilo, adorava sentir todos os olhares direcionados a ela.

"Eu quero dizer algumas palavras." Silêncio na mesa. "Hoje eu vivi um sonho: encenei meu primeiro musical oficial, ganhei meu primeiro papel como protagonista, beijei um futuro galã da Broadway, me tornei Fanny Brice, e fui aplaudida de pé por centenas de pessoas. Eu acreditava que só iria viver tudo isso daqui muitos e muitos anos... Já consegui alcançar com apenas dezessete. Devo isso acima de tudo aos meus pais, que sempre me apoiaram, e aturaram as minhas loucuras. Eu amo vocês acima de tudo, papais!"

Shelby abaixou a cabeça. Ela nunca se perdoaria por ter abandonado a sua própria filha, por não ter acompanhado o crescimento da sua garota.

"Quero agradecer também a você, Shelby. Vai ver o meu talento veio de sangue..."

As duas sorriram, aumentando ainda mais as semelhanças (físicas e mentais) entre elas. Hiram e Leroy seguraram a mão da filha bem forte. Os cumprimentos continuaram.

"Celine e Alice, vocês são incríveis. Aprendi muito com tudo o que aconteceu. Vou levar sempre comigo esses nossos três meses de intensa convivência."

As duas levantaram as taças, e brindaram entre si.

"Kurt, Mercedes e Tina... Eu vivo dizendo que Barbra é minha maior inspiração. Bom, ela é mesmo! Mas vocês se tornaram a minha segunda maior. E acreditem: isso vale muita coisa. Amo vocês pra sempre." Pequena pausa para recuperar o fôlego. "Puck, quem diria... Se tornou um ombro amigo. Vou guardar comigo os nossos momentos. E, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Artie, Sam, Lauren, Quinn e... Finn, obrigado por terem me prestigiado nessa noite."

Os sorrisos de agradecimento apareceram na boca de todos.

"Sr. Schuester! Pensou que eu ia me esquecer de você?", ela disse, borrando ainda mais a maquiagem ao passar a mão em seus olhos marejados. "Meu primeiro e maior fã. Nunca vou me esquecer de nada do que você me disse."

Emma, sentada ao lado dele, acariciou o queixo de bunda do professor mais querido da McKinley High.

"Eu quero propor um brinde especial em honra a Jesse St. James, que foi meu companheiro nesses três meses de ensaios. Aquele que viveu ao meu lado na maior parte do dia, agüentando meus dramas, altos, baixos, alegrias e tristezas... Seja em Lima, ou na Broadway: nossa amizade vai continuar firme e forte, aconteça o que acontecer. Eu te amo."

O garoto ignorou as taças levantadas, e se levantou para abraçar Rachel num rompante.

"Eu também te amo, Rach.", Jesse disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

Finn fitou o prato na mesa. Não conseguia olhar para aquela situação sem sentir ciúmes. Ele odiava Jesse St. James de tal forma que todas as células do seu corpo pareciam tremer, tentando repreender a raiva e a vontade de levantar da cadeira e socar a cara de anjo que o rapaz tem.

"E o brinde?", perguntou Kurt, percebendo o nervosismo do irmão.

Todos levantaram novamente as taças, e o barulho do vidro tilintando encheu o salão.

Logo, o jantar começou a ser servido. Kurt e Mercedes estavam curiosos para saber sobre os bastidores com Rachel. Jesse não soltava o celular. Finn revirava a almôndega do seu prato, e falava distraidamente com Sam. Quinn e Puck continuavam paralisados, olhando um para o outro. Cada um deles estava em uma ponta da mesa. Puck resolveu tomar uma atitude.

"Vou até lá pegá-la", disse Puck, mexendo bem seus lábios, para que Quinn entendesse o que ele queria dizer, mesmo longe.

Ela não impediu. O garoto se levantou, e caminhou até a direção de Shelby. Beth o olhava com os olhos cheios de atenção, arregalados, e continuava no colo da mãe adotiva.

"O-olá, Corcoran. Ainda lembra de mim?"

"Mas é claro, Noah! Você cresceu!"

"É-é... Cresci, s-sim. Hummmm, sra. Corcoran, será que eu poderia segurar sua filha um pouco?"

Shelby nem pensou. Entregou a criancinha para os braços do moço. Ele a pegou com todo o cuidado possível. Segurava a pequena Beth como se ela fosse uma das frágeis e caras porcelanas de sua mãe. Os dois se deram bem sem problemas. A voz fina de criança dela era doce, doce, doce...

"Por que seu cabelo é assim?"

"Moicano. Isso é moicano. É assim porque eu mandei cortar desse jeito."

A garotinha riu. As mãozinhas dela começaram a explorar o rosto de Puck.

"Que narigão você tem! Igual o meu."

E realmente era. Puck estava impressionado com a semelhança entre o bebezinho e ele.

Acreditem se quiser: mas Puck começou a chorar.

"Por que você tá chorando? Eu fiz dodói em você?"

"Não, não. É que eu choro por qualquer coisa, Beth."

Quinn começou a chorar também vendo aquela cena, mas não se levantou. Finn ficou feliz pelo amigo. Puck nunca tinha chorado assim.

"Bem, Noah, está ficando tarde, e essa garotinha no seu colo já era pra estar dormindo há muito tempo! É melhor eu ir."

"Claro, claro!"

A menininha tocou pela última vez no nariz dele.

"Tchau, moço-do-narigão-igual-o-meu."

"Tchau, mocinha-do-narigão-igual-o-meu."

Os dois riram, e Shelby logo pegou a filha no colo.

Ela se despediu de Rachel, e se foi.

Os pais de Jesse, Hiram, Leroy, Will, Emma, Carole e Burt aproveitaram a deixa e foram embora também. Os seis trabalhavam no dia seguinte, e os relógios já marcavam quase uma hora da manhã.

"Rach, eu também preciso ir", disse Jesse, quando os pais estavam saindo. "A viagem é amanhã cedo."

"Tudo bem, Jesse. Tudo bem. Boa sorte na Broadway, e até domingo. Você volta para o musical, certo?"

"Certo. Até domingo."

Os dois se despediram com um beijo no rosto, e um abraço. Ele saiu, e sobraram apenas os treze amigos.

"Ok, acabou a chatice. Vamos festejar de verdade.", disse Puck.

"C-como assim?"

"Já está tudo preparado lá em casa... Eu armei tudo antes de ir para o teatro. Bebida a vontade, sem meus pais em casa."

Rachel estava pronta para recusar, mas Puck não deixou.

"Não me venha com historinha, Rachel. Eu gastei dinheiro com as bebidas, esse é o meu presente pra você. E não se recusa presente."

Os treze saíram a caminho da casa do judeu. Rachel, meio feliz, meio triste. Finn, meio triste, meio péssimo. Quinn, meio indecisa, meio arrependida de não ter sequer dado um abraço na filhinha. Puck, totalmente decidido a correr atrás do tempo perdido com Quinn. O resto dos _gleeclubers_, você sabe: falou bebida grátis, qualquer um fica radiante. A festa prometia.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tô muito curioso pra saber como o Puck e a Quinn vão reagir quando eles verem a Beth, muito mesmo. Terceira temporada tá chegando *-*, mas enfim: mais um capítulo, e a fic acaba!

E por favor: deixem reviews!


End file.
